Teacher, Teacher, Student, Student
by blacknblu30
Summary: He enters into a new job not knowing that more could be there. What will happen when feelings he never had overcomes him? What will happen when the object of those feelings needs a place to stay? How will Magnus cope with the gorgeous, shy, closet gay kid who needs him, especially when they both find out how much they need each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT CC, SHE'S COOLER THAN ME!**_

_**Hey everyone! Here's a new story. I hadn't found too many with the teacher/student thing and I hope you like it. Please remember to keep me posted on the thoughts and comments to each chapter so I know how you all like it! Now on with Magnus :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

All I could think about was how I didn't want to lose the opportunity given to me. I hadn't had the greatest outcomes and now...well, I never saw myself like this. I had dreams, as we all do. My dreams were halted and stopped completely when my mother died. I had returned here to Brooklyn, leaving my life in Europe alone. I was a photographer and now...a high school photography teacher. My mother had gotten ovarian cancer and there was nothing to do. I came home to take care of her and when I was finally able to return to the life I knew, well, it wasn't there anymore. My friend Ragnor had helped me get this job as my funds were low after my mother's funeral and so I was extremely grateful to him. His wife, Camille, was the headmistress here at Alicante Prep and so the job was pretty much mine.

I turned my alarm off and turned, laying on my back as I thought about the day ahead of me. I had students from Freshman to Seniors, Camille letting me know that the elective courses were mixed grades. I finally sit up as I hear my cat pawing at the bedroom door, announcing his hunger. I get up and open the door, smiling just a bit as my darling ball of fur rushes before me. I get to the kitchen and open some of the tuna, pouring it into his bowl before going back to the bathroom. I had sold my mom's townhome and used that to help purchase a loft, not being able to live there without her. I auctioned off the things I could, keeping what I wanted first of course. I turned on the shower and let the water heat up as I did my business, brushing my teeth also before getting in.

I sigh as the water hits my head, drowning me in its warmth. I lean my head back to make sure my hair get good and wet and the wash it with my chamomile shampoo, using the same type of body gel to my body also. I get out and wrap a black towel around my waist, walking to my room. I pull out a pair of black dress pants and a purple dress shirt. Camille let me know that I had to do dressy Monday thru Thursday, jeans only an option on Fridays. I grabbed out a skinny white tie, Hanging it off the foot of my bed as I sat to do my hair and makeup. I knew I had to tone it down because lets face it, these were going to be snobby rich snots and I really didn't feel like trying to defend myself to children.

I used very little eyeliner and only put the glitter in my hair with my spray, after using gel of course to make it spikey. I kept some chapstick in my pocket though, not wanting my lips to dry out from lack of gloss. I picked up my tie and wrapped it in its place, rolling my sleeves up afterwards. I checked on Chairman Meow, I loved the name I gave my kitty, and then walked down to my ducati and headed for the school after putting on my helmet, only using my black mustang that had the pink stripes down it for breast cancer when it was raining or just too damn cold. I park in the faculty parking, noticing some students already on the quad. I smile and nod to some them and see some of the girls swoon. I roll my eyes, this'll be fun. I made my way to the office so I could clock in before heading to my room.

"Morning, Magnus."

I smile as I punch in my time card. "Camille, my if I wasn't who I was Ragnor would have quite the competition today. You're simply ravishing my dear."

She blushed, just as I knew she would. "Oh hush. Here's the rolls so you know who's in each period. You still have a bit of time before class, so you can arrange them how you want. The ones with the stars next to the names are the bullies and trouble makes depending on who's in each period, sweetie."

I nod as I take the small pile. "Anyone to really look out for?"

She lets out a sigh. "Jonathan Morgenstern and his group. They tend to pick on the ones they deem worthy and are harsh to some of the students. He has a sister,but she's really nice and not a problem, her boyfriend argues with him a lot, Johnathan Horendale."

"Alright, so separate those two, got it." I kiss her cheek and then head to the room she told me was designated to me.

I look at how the room is lined up and sigh, trying to figure out how I wanted to approach this. Camille did update the camera's and the equipment needed for me as the last professor was very untidy in keeping everything up to date. The lab with the computers was next door and so I knew when it came time, we'd have to go there so I could show everyone how to use the programs. I looked at the rows, trying to figure out if I wanted any order. I shook my head and decided to see how the students would move around themselves.

I sit the roll down, putting my camera on the desk and with the roll sheets, my keys and phone(on silent of course) in the top drawer of my desk. I put the date up in the upper right corner of the white board and take out the syllabus that I was required to make, going around to put them on each desktop so that would be taken care of. I had just finished when the kids started filing in and sat on the desk once the bell rang, the roll sheet in hand.

"Good morning, class."

"OMG You're Magnus Bane."

I heard from some girl in the back and smiled. "Yes, and you are?"

She blushed a bit. "Clarissa Morgenstern, um..Clary."

I looked down at my sheet and checked her off. "Good morning, Miss Morgenstern."

"Morning."

I let out a breath as the final bell rings for tardiness and look at everyone. "As Miss Morgenstern as stated, I'm Mr. Bane, or Magnus. Now, Why don't we start with you and go around so I can learn your names and what classification you're in."

The girl at front started and we went around the whole class. I looked at my sheet each time and noticed, quite happily, that no big stars were in this class. At least the first class of the day wouldn't be too hard. I look up and smile. "Alright, where did the last teacher leave off before break? Yes, Miss Lightwood."

A girl with long raven hair sat up a bit straighter next to Morganstern. "We really didn't do much. She just told us to take pictures with our phone and hand them in, Magnus."

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, this may be a hard class than. I should have asked before and I'm sorry. I don't think it'll be too difficult. Let's look at the syllabus."

I then went over what was required for the course and then as the bell rang, told them to write a short paragraph on what they really wanted out of this class so I knew how and what to really teach them. They left and I went around to pull out some more of the syllabi.

"Mr. Bane."

I looked up to see the girls. "Yes, Miss Morgenstern, Miss Lightwood."

The redhead bit her lip just a tiny bit and the other elbowed her a tad. She nodded and then looked at me. "Izzy and I were wondering if we could have a photography club. We asked the last teacher, but she said she didn't have time and well, your…"

"You're like a really great photographer. Oops, sorry."

I smiled at the girls. "Let me talk it over with the Headmistress and I'll let you know, ladies."

They both smiled and nodded in thanks as they left. The rest of the morning went like that, I was just grateful I didn't have too many trouble makers together. As lunch came around, I pulled out my roll sheets to look them over and went to the cafeteria. I was surprised they had real food here and then shook my head, these were rich kids I should know better. I was waiting in a salad line when someone fell against me and I reached out to steady him. "Hey, are yo…"

I felt my breath catch as I stared into a pair of bright blue eyes to find them staring back at me.

He quickly got up and I saw his cheeks immediately turn red. "I-I'm sorry."

He then quickly went in the other direction. I glanced at some boys, who were laughing, and made a note to ask about them. I grabbed my salad and made my way back to the room. I sat and ate as I went over the roll for next period. I had the Morganstern kid and the Horendale kid next, that wasn't going to make my day. I finished my salad as the bell rang for the students to start making their way and quickly put papers on their desks. I wasn't paying attention as they came in and took their seats, but did what I did in every other class. I asked for their name and classification.

"Alexander Lightwood, Senior."

I looked up from looking at the paper, my pen barely touching it as I looked into the blue eyes from lunch, oh I was in hell. I just nodded as he was the last one and then put the roll down, going over the paper. I tried not to look at the eyes in the corner. I walked around in this class since the two boys were quite close with Alexander in the middle of them. Something about that kid was off. He was wearing all black, which he actually pulled off. It was the way he carried himself that was off, like he was frightened to have anyone know his secrets. I made my way up to the front of the class as I gave them the same assignment as everyone else, thankful Camille gave me a free period for my last class of the day. I guess she knew I'd need it that way.

"Watch it, Lightwood."

I looked up again to see the Morganstern kid knock Alexander's books to the floor. I made to get up, but he was already out the door before I could call him. I got down and helped pick up the books. "You alright?"

He looked at me and the blush returned. "Yes, thank you Mr. Bane."

I just nod and smile. "Does he do that a lot?"

He didn't answer, just shrugged as he left. I slumped in my chair and sighed, I could feel a headache coming on and something in the pit of my stomach. I dismissed the feeling though, because I couldn't have that happen here. As I said before, I needed this job. I closed my eyes and those blue eyes popped in front of my mind. Alexander Lightwood looked so helpless and afraid, but of what I didn't know.

"How'd it go?"

I jumped and turned to see Camille walking in. I smiled and sat up a bit. "It went alright, the boys were fine till the bell. Does Alexander Lightwood get picked on a lot?"

Camille sat in one of the student chairs so that if someone looked in it wouldn't be weird, I'm guessing. "Yes, he's very closed off. His sister and brother aren't. Jonathan Horendale is his adopted brother and you had his sister this morning."

I nod. "They are very outspoken. By the way, Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Morgenstern asked about a club. I told them I'd talk to you."

She nodded, "That's fine. They are both good students. If you get enough interested, I don't see why not. You have to have the meeting in public places though, Magnus. You're single and good looking and I'm sure they know that."

I chuckle. "Yes, Clarissa knew who I was right off. I also happen to bat for a different team, but I get what you mean, Cam."

She got up and smiled. "Good. Let the girls know if they get enough willing to be in it than I'm fine with it."

I nod and watch her leave. I lean back again and sigh, I was going to have to start from scratch with a lot of the kids here because their fucking teacher didn't teach them anything. I ran a hand down my face and opened up my drawer to get my keys as the bell rang for the end of the day. I grabbed my helmet from under my desk and then made my way to the parking lot.

"Goodbye, Mr. Bane."

I turn to see Clarissa and Isabelle and walk over. "Afternoon ladies. If you get enough students together, the club has been passed as long as we meet in public places."

They each grinned like Christmas came early and nodded in thanks. I nod in farewell and make my way to my bike, heading home for a much needed tylenol.

I get home and turn my phone back off silent, sitting it on the coffee table as I make my way to my room, my helmet next to it. I slip out of my clothes and pull on some pajama pants before making my way to the kitchen to see what I can make me for dinner. I pull out some chicken and get started for a sandwich, grabbing a tylenol from the cabinet as the chicken heats up, starting to sizzle just a bit. I pop the tablet in my mouth and drink some water, sitting the bottle next to me while I flip over the chicken I was frying. When it was finished, I turned off the stove and pulled out a bun, lettuce, and tomato with some honey mustard. After putting my dinner together I made my way to my couch and to my portfolio. I had all my lesson ideas in my folders and pulled them out, also deciding on bringing some examples for the first assignment.

The students were to go around their homes and take a picture of nature, or the park really. I wanted them to use nature, no people, and so I was going to bring some of my pics to show them. I loved shooting nature and new this was the easiest way to help familiarize people with a camera. I pulled out one I had of some butterflies that I captured in Maine on a vacation and some of the beaches of France for my examples. I set them in a folder with my keys, knowing I would have to take my car tomorrow so I didn't ruin my pictures. I put my phone on the charger and then climbed into bed. I tossed and turned, not being able to find a comfortable position. I huffed and laid on my back as the image of Alexander Lightwood in my arms popped in my head. _"He's a student, a student. I can't have him."_ I repeated over and over, trying to get sleep to finally come to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the first chapter! I hope you liked the introduction and please remember to leave a comment to let me know what you thought, anything at all! I am starting school Monday, but I have a lot of chapters already done for you wonderful people and will work on it as much as I can as usual! Alec will be up next as the POVs will change as always between the two men. :)B<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I'm glad you all seemed to like the first chapter. I hope you continue to as things start to get tense and control gets tested between our favorite couple! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I woke from an uneasy sleep to the blaring of the alarm clock and slapped my hand over it. I shook my head, trying to get those green eyes out of my head. I still couldn't believe Magnus Bane was the new teacher. Shaking my head didn't work and I sighed, at least it wasn't Jace this time. I got up and grabbed a pair of jeans, heading to the bathroom in my room, thankful we each had one. As the water heated up, those green eyes invaded my brain again. I shook my head and quickly washed up, getting out. I dried off and pulled up my jeans before opening the door. I put my pajamas and my towel in the hamper and then walked over to grab my white button up and black jacket and the blue tie that was the uniform.

I woke up late and so grabbed the wrong shirt yesterday. I was just thankful I didn't really get caught, or if anyone noticed they didn't care. I was the loner kid so no one really noticed me, except the new fucking teacher that is. I shook my head once again as the feeling of his arms touching me once again came to my mind. _"He is your teacher."_ I scolded myself as I buttoned my shirt and wrapped my tie in its place. I grabbed my jacket after slipping my chucks on and made my way to breakfast. I found Jace sitting at the table with some pancakes and smiled in thanks to Hodge, our caretaker, for my plate. I sit and cover the cakes with syrup, digging in before nodding in hello to my brother.

Jace leans over and smirks. "Did you see the teacher?"

I look at him with my eyes wide. He knew my secret of course. He and Izzy were the only ones to know. "Jace, he's the teacher."

Jace leans back and sighs. "So what, Alec. There's some of them I'd like to bone if I wasn't with my lovely girl."

I gave him a disgusted look and push my plate away.

"But Alec isn't you dear brother. But I agree, you can look Alec." My darling sister puts in as she sits with her own plate.

"Enough. It's bad enough being who I am and getting picked on. He's a teacher and that just couldn't happen anyway."

I saw them glance at each other and knew by the smirks it was going to be bad.

"Then, my dear brother...you will join the photography club with us. Who says you can't be with the teacher anyways? You're 18 and it's January. In a few months, it won't matter." Izzy stated.

I gulped and then got up, heading to my car. I piled into my roadster and left them there, knowing they'd just take a different car. My lovely sister, I have a feeling, is going to try to sit me up with my teacher. She's going to get him fired and me in deep shit. I just want to graduate and go to college. Once I'm out of the house, I can do what I want, play it off as experimenting. I'm the oldest, the one that had to take over Lightwood Industries and so staying the closet was a forever must for me. My siblings got to do what they wanted, but if I came out it could be detrimental to the company. Besides, I knew what my parents thought about gays. _"They're a disgrace to humanity." "They should be shot." "It's just not right, kids. A man should never lie with a man."_

I shook my head to rid of our parents' voices in my head as I came to the parking lot of the school. I parked and then made my way to the first class, English. Class went by slowly, as it normally did. I just wanted to get through school so I didn't have to see the people that made my life hell. Jonathan fucking Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac made my life hell daily and so I tended to just keep my head down and go to class. When I got to photography, though, I found the teacher being the only one there. He was making sure the projector was lined up right and our seats were moved.

"Oh, Mr. Lightwood, just pick a seat. We're going over the first assignment. You can sit the paragraph on my desk."

I just nod and put my bag on the desk farthest from him I could. His voice does weird things to me and I didn't really know what to make of it. I pulled the zipper and took out the paragraph, walking up to sit it like he told me to.

"Could you help, just a moment?"

I turned to see him on a chair and closed my eyes a second since I caught a glimpse of the caramel skin under his shirt.

"Alexander, you alright?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked at him. I just nod and came over to take the remote and hold the back of the chair for him as he got down.

"Thank you. I couldn't get the remote to turn it on."

I just nod and take a seat. I pull out my notebook and a pencil to take notes and then look up as he makes a sound, a picture of a butterfly on a tulip on the screen.

"Beautiful."

He snapped his face to mine and I blushed, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Thank you. Were you not hungry, Mr. Lightwood?"

I gave him a soft smile. "Just finished quickly. Where did you take it?"

He sat on his desk like he did yesterday and smiled. "An arboretum in Maine a couple years ago."

I just nod as other people start to wonder in as the bell sounded. Mr. Bane told them what he did me and Jace sat next to me. "You're here awfully early."

I shake my head as he wiggles his brows. "Shut up, Jonathan. I just finished eating early."

I saw his smirk and put my hand over his mouth. "You will not say what you're thinking, not here, not ever."

I saw his cheeks move and a smile and took my hand quickly. "Gross, Jace. What are we, five?"

He chuckled. "Serves you right putting your hand over my mouth. You had no clue what I wa…"

"Alright class, settle down."

Jace and I looked over to the teacher and listened as he went over our assignment with nature. I really liked photography, wanting to do it as a career, so I was really listening. He didn't care what position we had with it and showed us lots of examples he brought, explaining why they were positioned as they were.

"Now, as a professional, I can spot what is taken by a student and what isn't. I would suggest not trying to cheat your way through this assignment, or any others. I have been published in many different magazines and books and so you'll most likely come across my pictures. It would be a shame to see my own work and then have you turned into the headmistress. If you need a camera, the school has updated their supply. I also have some I brought in with me today to show all of you. Please be careful with them."

He walked over to me and sat down Canon Rebel SL1, nodding to let me know I could pick it up. He sat some of the other cameras down also. Before taking another one and sitting back on his desk. "Alright, get close to one of the cameras I have given out so you can see what I'm going through. I brought in only my canon's today as that's what the school has. If you choose to purchase one, please let me know and I'll help you find the one for you. Now, the people whose desk contains the cameras, please turn them on."

I pushed the power button, having his one at home, I already knew how to work it. I did go slow though, Jace helping me show the people around us what Mr. Bane was talking about. He showed us where the shutters were, how the apertures works, and so on. He let us know he didn't want us to rely on automatic, especially those of us who may want a career in photography. I, of course, never used auto because I thought the pictures came out better. After he explained the functions and everyone was at their seat, the bell rang.

"Those of you with cameras, please bring them up and good luck on the pictures."

Jace wiggles his brows again as he left, going to find Clary I'm sure. I was the last one to hand over the camera, making sure I held it right so the lens wouldn't pop off. I held it out and he took it from me, sitting it in the bag. "I'm guess you have one of these." he stated.

I blushed. "Yes, sir. That very one actually. I only have the one lens though."

He nodded. "The lens won't matter for the course, but I would suggest more if you want to go far."

I just nod as he smiles, trying not to notice the twinkle in his eye or the dimple in his right cheek. I turn around and head out to history, the last class of the day. This was also my least favorite class. I didn't really see why we needed it, it was over, done with, everyone was dead and dirt by now. I walked in and sat next to Jordan who just nodded. He and I got along just fine, but just enough that we were civil. I tried as hard as I could not to sleep as the teacher droned on about William the Conqueror and his many conquests. I was so happy when the bell rang, ready to get home. As I left the class; however, I was pulled away by my lovely sister.

"What?"

"We have to meet Mr. Bane, Alec. I meant it about being in the club. You want to do this and now you have a shot to learn from a real photographer. I'm sorry about this morning, but you love his work, why not take pointers from him."

I sag my shoulders and hang my head. "Alright, let's go to the damn club thing, Iz."

She squealed and gave me a hug. "It'll be good and he's been everywhere."

I just nod and let her lead me back to the classroom where my hell awaited me. I say hell because while I was defensive with my siblings, I couldn't deny that Mr. Bane was hot. He was really, really hot. I was only an 18 year old, and his student, so I didn't dare get my hopes up for anything. I followed her in to see Clary and Jace. Simon Lewis, Aline Penhallow, Maia Roberts, and her brother Daniel also sitting in some of the seats, still in the circle from class. The teacher was sitting on the desk and smiled as we came in, not the least bit surprised to see me it seemed. He smiled at us and I looked away before the blush could get noticable and took a seat by Simon, one of the few people I actually liked here.

"Let's move the circle a bit tighter so I don't have to talk so loud." Mr. Bane stated as he got up to help us move.

We all got up and moved out little desks closer to form a smaller circle, Mr. Bane also sitting in a desk with us.

"Alright, I have told Clarissa and Isabelle that we have to meet publically. I did get permission for this one time, but the rest have to be outside of school. This is because of rumors, of course."

I saw Aline and Maia smile to each other and sighed, rolling my eyes. I really felt for the guy, the girls here were like hawks.

"I was thinking about my mom's gallery. It's downtown and I asked her about it last night. She said it was fine as long as it wasn't during the weekend because of the events she hosts." Clary stated.

Magnus nodded. "That sounds good as long as everyone else seems to like it. I would like to know why everyone is here though. If it's to help with your grade, it's not gonna happen."

I smiled as I saw some looks pass over faces, but he was right. The club wasn't for that. He looked around and noticed no one was going to answer. Izzy nudged me and pulled my hand up.

"Iz, he already knows I have a camera. I don't have to answer. He knew by how I carried his."

She actually looked a bit sheepish and nodded. "Alright, I'll go than. I want to do something with fashion. I really like taking photos, but don't know yet if that's the route I want to take. Anyways, I figured, since there was a class, I could learn."

Magnus nods and then everyone gives their reason, Jace making everyone laugh when he says he's here for Clary, earning a punch to the arm by her. We talked about times and days for the meetings and then we headed out, making Clary and Izzy the officers since we had to have them. There was no way I was going to do it.

"Oh one more thing, how many of you have your own camera and what kind? I already know your's Alexander, so you may leave."

I just nodded and bolted before my brother and sister figured out he saying my name affected me. I made it out of the school and into my roadster, starting her up and pulling out. I made my way to our home and then got out, heading in to do homework. I didn't notice mom or dad home, but that was a given. Hodge was usually the one to take care of us while mom and dad worked. Sometimes, I think they slept at the office. I got to my room and opened my bag to finish my math, the only other homework was the photos.

There was a computer in the classroom, so we just had to take our drive to school and let Mr. Bane hook it up so the class could look at it. I finished my math pretty quickly and then grabbed my camera, making sure my drive was in it. I put it around my neck and decided I was just going to walk around. You could find nature in anything around here. There were people who had flowers and things in their window and we were walking distance to Central park. I got down the stairs and ran into my sister.

"Are you going to the park? I need help with mine." she stated, holding what I assumed a school camera.

I just nod. "Come on. This is going to be harder than you think, you know that right?" I ask as we head out.

She lets out a breath and nods as we turn left to the park. "Yes, but I really want to learn, Alec. I thought you could help me pick out a camera also."

I pulled her to me in a side hug, "Sure, as soon as you think you're ready for one. For now, the school's are brand new so they'll be fine to work with."

She smiled up at me. "That's what Magnus said. Don't think I didn't see you rush out, Alec."

I blush, "Stop. It's not everyday you run into the guy whose pictures are on your wall as your teacher, Iz."

She smiles. "I know. I also happen to know that he's gay. Clary told me and he knows her mom, although I don't think he knows that. Jocelyn uses Fray on all her work."

"I really wish you didn't tell me that."

"For what it's worth, I think he's trying to hide it too, Alec. I saw him glance at you a couple times."

I stopped and looked at my sister, my darling sister. "Why tell me that?"

She shrugs. "I just want to see you happy."

I let out a breath and then we head over to the arboretum to see what we can get. It had snowed so I had her take her gloves off, letting her know she'd need fingerless ones like I head to work the camera. I took one of mine off for her to use and then put her glove on the hand I didn't need for the functions.

"Here, this is good." I stopped us as we got to some of the statues with the lake behind it.

"I don't see how this is suppose to be pretty though, Alec."

I smiled. "You have to make it that way. He knows that we won't find butterflies and flowers because it's January. He wants to see how creative we can be with nature, Iz. See the bridge on the other side of the lake, the trees and the snow. (she nodded) Use those, just take shots and get creative with it. Make sure you don't get people though, he doesn't want them."

She nodded and I step back to let her get familiar after showing her how to set up the camera for the snow. While she was taking hers I looked around and took some shots of my own, Getting some of the trees that had icicles on them. I had no clue which one to use, but we had to have two. When I finished with some shots, I turned to see Izzy smiling. "What?"

She just shakes her head. "It's like you're alive when you take pictures, Alec. It's really awesome to watch."

I blush and she takes my hand. "Let's get a Starbucks before heading home."

I nod and we switch gloves before putting our cameras back in the bags and putting the straps over our chest. We got into the Starbucks and waited in line for a drink. I didn't really care for their coffee, but loved the peppermint hot chocolate. Izzy loved the caramel machiatos. We each ordered our drinks, me giving the guy the cash, and then waited. When our drinks were finished, we made the trek home, not talking as we were cold and thirsty. When we got into our home, Izzy came with me up the stairs so I could help her figure out what she wanted to use for the assignment.

We heard Hodge tell us that dinner was in 30 as I sat at my desk. I turned on my desktop, not having a laptop, and pulled up my programs. It was a lot easier to do my photos and things on the Apple desktops. I took Izzy's drive that she had to buy for the class and stuck it in the slot. Her pictures turned out good for not having any knowledge. I pulled up the two I thought she should use and sit them aside, letting her look at them. I didn't tell her which ones I picked though, wanting her to see how she did.

"Wow, I like these two." She whispered, pointing at one that I picked and a different one. One had the Alice in Wonderland statue with snow and trees surrounding it, which is what I picked. The other was of the bridge. I just smiled and made a folder for her with her name and assignment on it so she could find them tomorrow. She gave me a hug. "Thanks, Alec."

"You're welcome. They turned out good."

She smiled at me as she took the drive and the camera back to her room. I put my drive in the slot and pulled up the pictures. I knew I couldn't photoshop, because he'd know and it was going to kill me. I decided on two of the pictures with the icicles hanging from the trees and I had actually gotten a close enough shot in one of the to see the water melting on some of them. The sun was hitting the other and so I used that one also. I made my file just as Hodge announced dinner and then put my drive in my bag so I wouldn't forget it, walking down for food. Dinner was quiet and Jace wasn't here, so he was probably with Clary. After dinner I went up and changed into my pajamas, laying on my bed and turning on my TV.

I punched in my DVR to find a movie I had recorded and laid there as I tried to calm down from my day. Having Izzy tell me that not only was Magnus Bane gay, but having as much trouble as I was wasn't good. I was already having a hard enough time with his class, but now it was going to be worse. I could feel my eyes get heavy as the movie had ended and turned off the set, rolling over to let sleep claim as dreams of photography teacher were sure to fill me as I slept.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>And another update for today! Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you think as this progresses. Thanks to the three reviewers as well as those of you who favored and followed! It means the world to me :)B<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post yesterday but started school and was very busy! I am hoping you all had a great Monday! I'm glad you're liking Alec's first POV in regards to Magnus and school. Now for Magnus. Also as a side note: The time line will jump throughout and will be mentioned whether in thought or conversation. I won't specify when exactly because I don't remember which chapters I made that way. Hope you all like this one as it's Magnus' first weekend night of being a teacher, followed by the first weekend in Alec's POV and one for Magnus. I have split up the first Saturday so you can get a reaction from both people. Enjoy! :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I woke up, sighing as the dream left my mind. I really needed to get those bright blue eyes out of my system. I was thankful it was Friday and we started back to school on a Wednesday for I was definitely going out tonight. I need to find someone to take my mind off my student before I got fired for attacking the dear boy. I got up and made my way to the kitchen to feed Chairman before taking a shower. I brushed my teeth and did my business before stepping into the shower, letting the water sooth my body. I had it a bit colder this morning, after my dream about blue eyes, it's needed. I made quick work and then got out, planning to take advantage of getting to wear jeans today.

I pull down a pair of blue skinnys and slip the on, shaking my head as I realize they remind me of Alexander. I pull down a three quarter sleeve white shirt that had a v neck, pulling it over my head. I had asked Camille about the attire for Fridays and she assured me what I usually wore with my jeans would be fine, the kids getting to dress down on Fridays as well. I sit at my table and quickly do my hair and the little amount of makeup I put on.

I got up and found my combat boots and some of my fingerless gloves to wear. I also took down my leather jacket and slipped it on before heading out to my car, having to take it with the snow and ice on the roads. I pulled into the school and sighed as I turned the car off, hoping the students at least tried a bit to get the pictures. I walked in and clocked in, trying to ignore the looks I was getting.

"Well, Magnus."

I smirked at Camille, "You said anything was fine, Mrs. Fell."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I did, try to not to do so much next week though. The girls will start flocking, heck...the boys too."

I just shook my head and made my way to class. I turned on the mac in the room and made sure to have it hooked up and connected to the projector so people could show their photos. I leaned back in the chair as people filed in, the girls staring at me as they sat down. I just rolled my eyes and stood up as the last bell sounded. "Alright, who wants to show theirs first?"

Everyone stayed put, and it wasn't really that surprising. I saw Isabelle Lightwood get up and make her way to the front and my computer. She handed me her drive. "My brother helped. It's in a file with my name on it and the assignment."

I just smiled and plugged it in. "Alright. Why don't you explain how you found the shots while I pull them up."

She nodded and she turned to the class, explaining how her brother helped her with the assignment. Alexander was good at explaining things to her, which would help her out. I pulled up the pictures and looked at them. "You did quite well. Using the park was a good choice with the snow, lots of ways to capture a great winter photo. Thank you Miss Lightwood."

She smiled and took the drive after I put the file into a slot for her class for me to grade later. Clarissa had some good shots of some trees from her house and the other kids had some good starters as well. They actually impressed me a bit since they actually got out and did something. I didn't think they actually would. The next few classes were the same, but I noticed that some didn't try so hard. When lunch came, I sat down at the desk, having brought my lunch today.

I sat and quietly ate while looking at the photos from the first class to grade. I gave accordingly, but was going to let them redo anything they wanted at the end and if the photo improved, the grade would raise. I had just finished with the first class and thrown out my lunch when I noticed Alexander sitting at a desk in the back.

"Isabelle did a good job."

He looked up from his bag and I saw a hint of a blush. "Thanks, she was real nervous about it."

I left him to it because I didn't want to come off as the creepy teacher. When the class started, Mr. Lightwood ended up as the last person to show theirs. As he was explaining, I pulled them up and was surprised at the angle and detail he had gotten. I tried not to let it show, but for someone still learning, they were good. The angle of the sun and the water was magnificent.

"These are good, Mr. Lightwood."

He just nodded and went to sit down after taking the drive back, trying to hide his blush. I was beginning to think I affected him, which was crazy. He was into photos so he probably just knew my work. I let out a sigh as I set to put grades next to pictures so I could email the grades to my house computer to keep record of. I really needed to go out because the jeans on that boy was going to get me. I blinked, not wanting to think about how snug they fit on him. I close the computer and then get up to head out. I get Ragnor to go out with me for a guys night, but he insisted on bringing Camille. I just rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone and parked my car at home.

I went up stairs, not going to change since I was going out with my "boss". It was going to make it hard to try to get over Alexander if she was there. I also really needed someone to put some sense into me and I couldn't ask my best friend while his wife was with us. I didn't have anyone else here though, so they would have to do. I checked on my cat and then added heavier makeup and glitter before heading out to meet at Taki's. I pulled up and just walked in since my friend owned the place. I found them easy enough and sat across from them.

"Why are we really out, Magnus?" Ragnor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my first weekend as a teacher, can't I celebrate?" I asked, not really answering the question.

"Oh C'mon, Bane. I'm sure you have some kind of an itch." He smirked at me.

I choked on my drink. "You're wife is here, Ragnor. She also happens to be my boss."

"Oh please, that's never stopped you before." Camille stated, taking a drink.

I just shrug and order food as the server comes over. I don't talk anymore as I'm slowly losing my mind and I think my friends know it. It was a bad idea, going out. I sigh and sit back. "Maybe I should go home."

Camille sits forward and puts her hand to mine. "Magnus, maybe you just need someone. It's gotta be awful lonely in that loft with your cat."

I looked at her and let out a breath. "It is, but you know me, Cam. I don't settle, never have. I think it's just the whole teacher thing. It's gonna take a bit to settle, I think."

She rubbed my wrist and looked up as someone called her name. "Hey kids."

I turned and tried to keep a straight face as the Lightwoods and their friends were standing behind me. Alexander had his blush when he noticed I saw him and looked down. I nodded in greeting and turned, hoping no one saw my body react. I looked over to see Ragnor looking at me with a confused expression.

"Hi, Magnus."

I turned again and smiled at Clarissa. "Clarissa, kids. What brings you out?"

Isabelle smiled. "Jace's birthday."

I nod and then turn back around to take a drink. "Happy Birthday, Jonathan."

"Thanks, Mr. Bane."

They walked off and the people with me looked at me. "I said they could call me Magnus. Some know my work, Cam."

"Alright, but you can't get friendly with them, Magnus."

I let out a breath. "I know, but I want to help them. Some of them actually want to learn and make a career out of this."

Her face fell a bit and she looked at me. "I know, sweetie. Just be careful."

I just nod and then leave some money to pay for my meal before walking out by myself. After seeing Alexander, there was no way I was going to be able to do anything. Not with the way that boy just kept popping in my head. I dropped onto the curb as I felt the air and sighed, trying to figure myself out. I haven't been this out of control since I was a teenager. I was a 25 year old man and some teen was making me turn into some school girl with a huge crush on the popular boy. He may not even be gay. I shake my head of that thought, I shouldn't care if he was or not. I feel someone sit next to me and my best friend pulled me to him. "You and the quiet one."

I just let out a breath. "I haven't done anything, Ragnor. I swear. I don't know what's happening."

He pulled back and made me look at him. "You can't, Magnus. He's a student, one of yours."

I nod. "I know and it almost isn't fair, Ragnor. I have never gotten this out of control about someone before and it's a fucking student."

We hear a trash can knock over and jump, turning to see Isabelle Lightwood and Jonathan Horendale. I close my eyes and let out a breath, knowing I'm about to get fired.

"We won't tell." She stated as they came closer.

I looked at her brother and he nodded. "She's right. He's 18 and you affect him too. Just try to wait till May and then it doesn't matter. You keep your job and he keeps his secret."

My eyes get wide as I figure out what they just said. I get up and look at them. "Is that why he is the way he is? Why he gets picked on?"

Isabelle looked down and Jonathan looked at us. "In a way. Morgenstern has always picked on him, it just got worse since he doesn't date. They make guesses and most are accurate, but Alec never corrects or denies them."

I just nod and they turn to head back in. I turn to Ragnor. "I'm just gonna go home. Please, don't…" I trail off and he pulls me in a hug.

"Camille won't know, Magnus."

I just nod and walk to my car. I get in and then drive home. I park my car and then walk in, checking on my kitty. I found him asleep on my bed and just sigh, heading to the bath. I wash my face and then take my clothes off, dumping them in the hamper on the way to my room. I pull my blanket back, Chairman moving just enough. I crawled into bed and pulled the blanket around me, cocooning me as I drifted off to sleep, bright blue eyes behind my eyelids.

_And Magnus having a bad night. I know it's a tad shorter, but I didn't even realize it till I set it up to post, lol. Please remember to leave your thoughts and questions at the bottom! As always, thanks to the reviewers! I love you guys. Also a shout out to the favors and follows as well, you are awesome :)B_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone! Happy Friday! I hope you all had a great week. I am sorry about not updating since Monday as I have a bunch already in the bag for all you wonderful people. I have a ton to do for the semester, so hopefully I can still find the time to write for all you wonderful followers and reviewers! Today you get two updates for me not doing anything this week so here's Alec! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

Saturday...That's all that went through my mind as I woke up today. No school, no homework, no fucking photography teachers with green eyes and a nice ass. Yes, that was noticed yesterday. Last night was worse, seeing him at Taki's all done up and delicious. I shake my head, those thoughts have to leave right this fucking minute. I get out of bed and pull some sweats up before going down to see what Hodge made from breakfast. I smile when I actually see my mother sitting at the table with our father, eating what appears to be eggs and bacon this morning. I sat down and take a plate before they even notice someone else here though because they're reading the paper.

"Oh, morning Alexander."

I smile around a bite and mentally do a happy dance when they both go back to their reading. It's not that I don't love my parents, I do. I just don't know how to talk to them, they don't really know anything about their kids anymore. I finish as Izzy and Jace make their way to the table and head up to shower. I turn the water on and brush my teeth as it heats up. Once getting in, I make quick work as the dream I have had the last three nights pops back up._ "He's your fucking teacher, dammit."_ I once again scold myself. I wish I knew why my gayness decided to come out right the fuck now and not after graduation.

Not only that, but it had to be with the hottest fucking guy to grace my line of sight and he's my teacher. My luck, I guess. I had watched him leave last night after we sat down, but don't know why. Jace and Izzy had gone out to smoke, but came back a bit weird after that. I'm kind of upset they wouldn't really say anything about it. I get out of my bathroom to see Jace sitting on my bed. "What?"

"Mom says we have to go with them to some thing at the gallery. We gots to dress up and shit, wear slacks."

I close my eyes and sigh, I hated having to do the ritzy crap, Jace did too, though. I close my door and pull the jeans off that I had on and find some black dress pants, pulling out a blue button up to put on with it and a black tie. I wasn't going to wear the blazer and knew mom would have a cow, luckily dad would save me. I get dressed and find my black boots to put on, slipping them into place. I grab my phone and wallet, heading down to the living room.

I see Jace, dressed similar to me and Izzy wearing a white cocktail dress with her hair in a high ponytail. None of us look like we want to go. Jace; however, will sneak off with Clary like always. We only wait about ten minutes and then our parents are down and we're loading up in the family car. Mom and dad try to engage us in talk and I just look out the window. I couldn't really discuss dating because I wasn't.

"Alexander, you should find a nice girl like Jace."

I turn to my mother and sigh. "Sure, mom."

My siblings share a look and Izzy pats my leg in assurance. It's the same conversation. Find a nice girl, have babies, take over the business, who cares what you really want. I roll my eyes as the driver stops at the gallery for us to get out. Clary's mom was showing off her new work and a colleagues as well. I myself was praying I wouldn't see Magnus Bane since Izzy said Mrs. Morgenstern knew him. I walked in with my sister holding onto my arm, acting the parts we have to play for the cameras. We smile and pretend we want to be here, even though we'd rather be kids and hang out like normal kids on a weekend.

We walk around with our parents till we find Clary and immediately flock to her, Simon standing with her. She takes Jace's hand, and since they're in public, he only gets a kiss on the cheek. We talk small talk and Clary answers questions if one of the reporters actually asks anything. We hear the tinkle of the glass and turn to see Clary's parents standing at the front, getting ready to announce the new pieces.

"Thank you everyone for coming. My husband and I are so happy you could all make it and please help yourselves to the lunch provided for you. The new pieces are in the room to the left as well as some from Magnus Bane. Ple…"

I just closed my eyes and drowned out the rest because I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was here. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see my sister trying to be a help. I just smile and nod, telling her I'm alright. I'm far from it actually, I'm fucking gonna puke. We all clap and then the crowds move in all directions. Izzy pulls me to the other room so we can see the new pieces and I'm in awe. Jocelyn and Magnus have done a great job on their presentations. We're walking around and so far he's not around. I know he's somewhere though, I can feel it.

"Alec, look."

Izzy stops me in front of a picture of a man sitting by himself on some steps. It was black and white and looked...lonely. I glanced at all the others and saw the same emotion, loneliness. I hadn't ever seen this emotion in Magnus' pictures before and I didn't like seeing them now, not after meeting him. I let go of my sister and walked around, just looking at the photos, trying to find one that was Magnus Bane, the happy teacher...photographer.

I found one that had a picture of a man, half of his face was covered by a mask you'd wear at a costume ball and just stared at it. The eye that was showing looked familiar and when I got closer I knew why, it was Magnus. He had no make up, just looking at the lens with a very lonely look to him and it hurt me.

"Like them?"

I felt my eyes widen as I felt his breath on my ear. I just nod and he moves to stand next me, not as close as before.

"I made most of these in the last year."

I turned to look at him, but he was looking at the self portrait. I tried to see what I did in the photo, but he masked it perfectly. "What happened?" I had whispered my question. I didn't know if he'd answer, but someplace inside me I wanted to fix these pictures, wanted the happy ones back.

He turned to me for just a moment, and I could see the indecision in his face about the question. I kept my eyes on his and we just stood.

"Alexander, who's this?"

I blinked and we turned to face my mom. I smiled. "Magnus Bane, he took the photos. He's also our know photography teacher."

I see a smile, but it's forced because Magnus is still wearing makeup and glitter, even here.

"Mr. Bane, you are quite the artist."

He smiles. "Thank you Mrs. Lightwood. Your children are some of the best in my class."

"Yes, we are so very proud of our kids. Alexander, come...there's a girl I want you to meet."

I try not to roll my eyes as my mother leads me away. I turn and glance back to see Magnus looking at me and I notice the same look in his eye and realize, it wasn't there a moment ago. I give him a smile and he nods back at me and all I can think of is how much trouble this is going to be come Monday.

"Alexander, this is Mindy."

I try to smile, but the girl doesn't look happy either so that's a relief. "Nice to meet you."

She give a small smile. "You too."

As soon as the mother's leave, we both let out a breath.

"You're gay aren't you?" She asks, leaning in.

I look at her and she shrugs, "Me too, but I'm also the oldest so I have more pressure on me. I know who you are as we go to the same school. I'm two years younger."

"Oh, no wonder they are forcing me on you. I'm guessing you're parents want you to date and I'm respectable."

She nods. "Exactly. What was going on with Mr. Bane?"

I turn my head a bit and notice he's looking at me. I turn back to her. "Nothing, really. Just talking about his pictures."

"Get me a date with Aline Penhallow and I'll be your beard."

My eyes widen at what she was asking. "I don't...I mean...we aren't…"

I really didn't know what to say because I didn't really need one of those, did I? She chuckles and leans in because our parents are looking. "Please...I'm in class with you, Lightwood. The tension's going to mount the longer it takes the two of you. I at least know you have a crush on him."

I take her arm and pull her away till we're in the back. "Just where do you get off? I am not, or will ever be, dating that person. It's not right."

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at me. "When you need me, come find me."

With that she just walked back out to the main room. Me, well...I plopped onto a stool. Me and Magnus? Really? Was it really that transparent? I have only known him for three days, as my teacher no less, and I have some girl I don't know trying to tell me the tension is noticeable. My hands grab my hair and pull as I try not to scream in my frustration. I close my eyes and rock back and forth to try and stop the panic attack I know is slowly creeping up. I begin taking deep breaths in and out, trying to calm down.

"Hey, you alright?"

I barely hear as someone is now cupping my face and my hands aren't in my hair. I open my eyes to see the damn green ones of my teacher, my fucking hot teacher, staring at me. I don't say anything and just stare at him. He's trying to say something, but all I feel are his hands on my skin, sending sensations through my nerves and making me think of things I really shouldn't.

"Alexander….talk to me." he whispers and he so close.

I lick my lips and notice his eyes look down and follow my tongue, causing me to shut my mouth. He looked back at me and I try to blink out the moment, but it's not working. I can feel his thumbs on my cheek, rubbing against them to try to help me. I feel the cold of the rings on his fingers, but all that does is excite me some more. I finally gulp. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." he whispers, not moving his hands.

We don't move, just fucking keep staring and I feel something pulling on me. Is it just me or is he moving toward me? I close my eyes as I feel myself get closer to him and then his mouth. I don't know if I kissed him or he kissed me, but the second I realize our lips our touching, the moment's gone. I pull back fast and my eyes are wide, his just as big I notice. I don't say anything, just run. I run as fast as I can. I go past all the people, my family, and out of the building. I jump in a cab and give the woman my address. When we get there, I hand her a 50, telling her to keep the change. I am surprised I had made it all the way to my room before my freak out erupts.

I kissed Magnus Bane. I kissed the fuck me green eyed teacher. I kissed that sexy man and now he's gonna get fired. I have to see him on Monday, pretend I didn't do anything. It's going to be so damn awkward, as if my life wasn't already a bunch of shit on a spoon. I took the tie off and toe off my shoes, unbuttoning my shirt and then falling on the bed. I hear the front door from a distance and then someone knocking on my door, but I don't answer it. I hear my mom trying to ask if I'm ok, but I ignore her. I close my eyes and bury myself under the blanket, maybe if I pretend I haven't woke up yet then I didn't really do it. If I lay here long enough, maybe I can convince myself it was just a dream. Maybe….oh hell, who was I kidding. The only thing I wanted to do was kiss those delicious lips again and that's how I know my teacher's going to get fired and it's all going to be my fault.

* * *

><p><em>And so Alec's freaking out, who saw that one coming? I hope you liked this one and Magnus is up next. Remember to review or comment below and thank you to each and every one of you as always! :)B<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello once again! not going to say much, just share wonderful Magnus with you all! :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I just stood there as he ran off, not really knowing what actually happened. Did I kiss him or did he kiss me? I felt my legs give out and my back slide down the wall. I brought my knees up and put my head in my hands, the top of my head resting on them. Why did I run after him? I saw the argument between him and that girl, I think she's one of my students. Anyways, I shouldn't have let the moment happen. I should have...oh hell, I don't know what I should have. I shook my head back and forth, trying to calm down a bit. The truth of it is that I'm the teacher and he's the student. It's not a matter on gay or straight because I am Alexander's teacher. I felt someone take my hands out of my hair and looked up to see Jocelyn looking at me. I just smiled as she asked if I was alright and nodded my head.

"One of my friends wants to purchase a photo, Mags. His son is a fan of yours." she whispered when she figured out I wasn't going to say anything.

I nod and get up, following her out to the floor. There was a dark headed man standing in front of my self portrait and I walked up next to him. "Ms. Fray said you were interested in a piece?"

He turned to smile and something about the man struck me as if I knew him. He glanced at me, trying not to show his disdain at the glitter and makeup, but I shrugged it off. I get I was flamboyant with my sexuality, I also knew to be professional and not let bigotry get to me. It took a lot of practice, but I handle it with grace.

"Yes, Jocelyn told me that you usually sell for 5 at these things. (I nod) Is it extra if I ask for a signature? It's for my son's graduation gift in May."

I shook my head. "I'd be honored to sign it for you."

I take the picture of my masked face off the wall and he follows me to the counter. I take out the photo while he's ringing up his card. I take out one of the many pens Jocelyn keeps behind the counter and just to make myself feel better, I sign my name in pink. I put it back in the frame as the girl is through with the transaction.

"Dad, what did you get?"

I look up and see Isabelle Lightwood next to the man and try not to let the recognition show. The man smiles and looks at his daughter. "Alexander's graduation gift. It's not every day you get the man your children like, especially him. You and Jace are easy, Alexander not so much. It'll go nice in his office."

I furrow my brows a bit, knowing that Alec had told me he wanted to do photography as a career. I smile when he turns back to me and smiles. "It's a shame you missed him, he seemed to run out for some reason."

I sigh. "It's quite alright. How are you Isabelle?"

Her father looked from me to his child, who smiled. "I'm ok. You did good work, Mr. Bane. He's our new teacher for photography, dad."

Understanding lit his face as he looked at me. "So you know Alexander?"

I smile. "Good photos, quiet boy."

"Yes, that's him. Thank you, Mr. Bane."

I just nod as he leaves with Isabelle. I close my eyes and let out a breath, this is getting out of hand. I shake my head and walk around some more, trying to make it look like I want people to buy my photos, which I do. I at least have 5000 dollars I didn't have this morning. I hadn't done shows in a long time since I had been traveling, but I usually made some doing them. I knew these photos weren't my best work though, and so was surprised to get the one sold.

As the last of the people left, I sat on one of the couches in the corner. This would be the perfect spot for our little club meetings. I laid my head back and sighed, still trying to forget the kiss I shared with my pupil earlier. It wasn't even anything special really, barely even should count as a kiss. The feeling it left though, that's what I couldn't shake. It was like he was inside me, my nerves were on fire and my lips still tingle from where they met his. I felt someone sit next to me and didn't move, knowing it was probably Ragnor and Camille.

"So, you sold one picture."

I just nod. "To the Lightwood's yes, Ragnor, point?"

I hear a small chuckle and look up at him. "Why did the quiet one leave?"

I just shrug, not wanting to go into it, especially here.

"Alright, don't tell me. Monday may just suck for you."

I groan as he gets up to leave, me leaving shortly after. I drive home and my jacket comes off as soon as I'm in the door. I hated how I had to dress for these things, but Jocey was helping and so I would dress the part. My hand came up and loosened the tie as I walked to my kitchen with the chinese I had picked up on the way home. I sat it on the counter and pulled out my set of chopsticks and then opened a beer before going to play something on my DVR. I hit the episode I missed today for Project Runway and then sat back to eat and watch the show. Half of me wishes I went the designer route when I graduated High School, but I didn't want to do the college thing, so I did photos. I loved taking photos and the career sent me to all kinds of exotic places.

I sat my carton down when I was finished with it and leaned back, stretching out and getting comfy. I untucked the button up I was wearing and threw my tie off, not caring where it went. Oh to be dirting the floor for another reason, not exhaustion. When the show was over, I got up and decided to take a bubble bath to relax me just a bit before finishing up the grades. Tomorrow wasn't anything special, but I wasn't really looking forward to Monday. I shook my head to rid my thoughts of those blue eyes that looked at me with so much fear in them. This made me think of his father's comment today about an office. I knew Alec had a lot of talent, his nature photos proved it.

I also knew he didn't photoshop them to look like that. I really didn't think he'd want to waste it away in an office. On a whim, I decided to look up Robert Lightwood and found their company. It had been around since the early 1900s and was ran by the eldest male in each generation. As I read, I begin to slowly figure out the boy in my class. He just might be gay, but very in the closet. If what was on the internet was anything to on, Alec was going to have to marry and produce an heir for the company. Jace wasn't a blood son to Robert and Maryse Lightwood and Isabelle didn't have a penis. It was all down to Alexander not to let the company down. No wonder he was the way he is was what I thought, again having today pop back into his head.

_"What if he is gay?"_ I thought out loud. It was possible that he felt he had to hide what he truly was because of the pressure for being the oldest child. It wasn't a secret that Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood weren't too happy with me and what I looked like, already judging me. I would almost bet that my student was scared about what his body wanted and I have no doubt that I wasn't helping. He was hot and being close probably confused him. I turned the light off, not wanting to think anymore about the boy with gorgeous eyes and hair I would love to pull in the middle of...nope, don't go there either. I unbutton my shirt as once again I make my way to the bath for some relaxing time.

I drop my pants and then turn on the water before adding some vanilla scented bubbles and stepping in once the tub was as high as I wanted it to be. I sank in and sighed as my muscles slowly begin to loosen up from the stress of the day. I leaned my head back on my bath pillow and just let the aromatherapy sooth my mind and my troubles. I stayed in the water till the skin started to prune on my fingers, letting the water out of the tub. I wrapped an orange towel around my waist and then sat at my vanity, washing my face off and then nodding, heading off to bed, still trying not to think about the boy and the feeling he still left on my skin about ten hours ago.

* * *

><p>I slammed the alarm off as it rang out, running a hand down my face to wake up. Monday. For the last two days, I have been trying to figure out what exactly happened Saturday. I still couldn't quite figure out how who kissed who. I hadn't talk to anyone about it, especially Ragnor. I didn't want it to get to Camille because, despite being published and having money in savings, I really did need this job. I could still feel Alexander's lips on mine though and know it's going to be a lot harder come class time with him. I get up and make my way to the bathroom, making sure to turn the water a little cooler than normal. I brush my teeth and then step into my tub, leaning my head back and wetting my hair. I take my shampoo and lather up my locks, making sure to get out the color that I had put it in yesterday.<p>

I sigh as I tilt my head down and watch the colors swirl till the water is clear running down the drain and then wash my body. After I'm clean, I wrap a towel around my waist, turning the water off and making my way to my closet. I take down a pair of grey dress pants today and slip them on, letting the towel fall. I then grab a blue button up and run my arms through the sleeves, leaving the buttons undone. I make quick work of my hair and makeup and then take down a grey tie. I button my shirt and put the tie in its place, grabbing my shoes on the way to the kitchen. I sit the shoes next to the couch and then head to feed my kitty.

"Morning, Chairman." I smile as he rubs against my ankle, hungry. I rip a packet and pour the tuna into his bowl, some milk in the other, and then grab me a cereal bar to eat on the way. I grab my coat and then bundle up and take my keys and phone. The drive to school was fast and I park in my usual spot. After clocking in, I make my way to my room. I haven't seen anyone, but don't really feel like talking so that's a plus for me. I hear the kids talking and running around the hallway as I walk into the room and sigh. "Another week." I mumble as I turn the computer on and put my drive in to pull up some pictures of this weeks project.

The project was to take shots outside using the sun as the light source. You had to get different angles so that the sun hit your model at different angles. I had put up some photos of a friend of mine in London that I had taken to show the class and was interested to see how the kids did with these. Tessa, my friend, was a model so I didn't know how well known she would be today. I smile and take my coat up after setting up as the students come in and take their seats. I had kept the seats in the circle because it was easier to see everyone and to walk around in the room. I sat on my desk as everyone came in and smiled as the last bell rang.

"Morning, I trust no one got arrested over the weekend." They laughed and I continued. "Today, we're going over the assignment of the week. These are some pictures I took a few years ago in London of a friend of mine…" As I explained how the pictures needed to be shot, I walked around. I wanted to see who was actually paying attention. There was something off with Isabelle Lightwood, but I tried to shrug it off because I'm her teacher, not her friend. One thing I remember from high school, no one wanted the teacher to know whatever it was.

"Alright, that's it for today. There will be a slight quiz tomorrow on what was talked about today. I want to make sure you comprehend the assignment. Also, we'll head over to the lab so I can start showing you the programs. Have a good day."

I sat back to get ready for the next class and sigh. One down and three more to go. The next two classes went by quickly and I was getting tired of repeating everything. Lunch came and went and the next thing I knew Alexander was walking in with his head down. The boy from Saturday looked up at me and I knew my eyes widened just a tad. He had a black eye. I started to move and he just shook his head and sat down, taking out some paper. Jonathan Horendale came in and sat, asking if his brother was alright. I tried not to listen as they were the first one's in class; however, I really wanted to know what happened.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't mean for all that to happen, I swear. I was just trying to help. Dammit, talk to me." I heard the anger in the boys voice as I tried to keep to myself.

"I know, Jace. I didn't mean to word vomit, but you had a point. I don't want to work for the company and girls aren't it for me. I don't want a loveless marriage, I want to be happy."

Before any other light could be shed on the two, the bell rang and more people came in. I jumped up on the desk and smiled, "Afternoon, class…"

After they all chorused a hello, I went into the lesson. I noticed Alexander keeping his head down and just let out a breath, going into the lesson. I looked at the clock and noticed about five minutes left so I told them about the quiz and to have a good day. I turned around and went to take out my drive and turn off the computer while everyone got their stuff.

"Mr. Bane."

I looked over to see Alexander Lightwood and nodded. "You alright?"

He looked down and I noticed a hint of a blush. "Yeah...um, I-I wanted to apologize for S-Saturday."

I walked over and shut the door just enough so people wouldn't know who was in my room and smiled. "Me too. I don't actually know what happened, but I have to apologize as well, Alexander. What happened to your eye?"

His blush deepened as he looked away again. I walked over to him and lifted his face to mine, examining the bruising. "Someone hit you? Is it because of who you are?"

I didn't want to ask if it was because he was gay, but I have had my share of black eyes.

He let out a breath and I guess he saw something on my face because he just started talking.

"I got into with my dad. He's never hit me before and I told him I wanted to take pictures, not be in an office. When he said some things about you, I lost it and accidently came out while doing it. This is the result."

I could feel the anger and closed my eyes. I took in a breath and let it out. "Give me your phone."

He looked puzzled, but did so, unlocking it. I took it and punched in my number. "If you ever, and I mean ever, need me to help you…" trailing off, I see his nod letting me know he understood.

I just smile and nod, watching as he walked out of my room. I slump into the chair and put my hands in my hair and my elbows on my desk trying to figure out why in the hell I just gave the eighteen year old my phone number.

* * *

><p><em>And Magnus freak out, sort of. Now he knows why Alec's wound up and tense, why he's the way he is. Please let me know your thoughts and comments on this one. I have a feeling you may have something to say about the end of this one. Till next time! :)B<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Everyone! I loved your thoughts about the last updates! Hope you like this one and thank you for commenting! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

Mom and Dad had left for a business trip and I had no clue when they left. They, of course, haven't talked to me since I word vomited at Breakfast yesterday before school. I didn't mean to say all that I did, let alone coming out about my sexuality. Jace had cornered me yesterday before breakfast, basically telling me that I deserved to be happy and that something about our new teacher may bring it, the happiness anyway. Breakfast had been quiet, mostly because I was trying to figure out if I actually wanted something for myself.

My brother and sister have always told me to do something for me and Izzy especially has been hounding me since we took pictures last week. When I told our father that I didn't want to be in an office, that I wanted to take pictures, he started talking about how it was a deadbeat job. This led to Jace mentioning the photography teacher, who my father then started putting down. I just couldn't take it anymore and the word vomit just flowed. It resulted in a black eye and the silent treatment from my parents. I am really hoping that they take this trip and come home alright with me. I can't deny I'm gay anymore, not after this. And then there's Magnus Bane.

I still haven't a clue why he affects me the way he does, who kissed who Saturday at the thing, and why on earth he decided to give me his phone number. I am currently laying on my bed, trying not to let the fact that my cheek still tingled where he touched me to inspect my eye. I stared at his name on my phone, the numbers lighting up my dark room and I really wanted to know why he gave those numbers to me. I pushed his number before thinking about it and the screen popping up for a text message. Did I want to text him? That was allowed right? I could text him without it meaning anything. He was still my teacher and there was no way he would have given me the blasted thing for any other reason. Yes, he's my teacher and just being a concerned person because I got hit by my dad.

"Thank you for yesterday." I sent, wanting him to know I was alright with him caring.

It meant a lot and the sensation of someone who wasn't Jace or Izzy caring made me feel good. I just stared at the screen, wondering if he'd actually text back. This was stupid. Why would he text me back? It's not like I'm anyone special. I jumped when my phone went off and blushed. Great, now he's making me blush when he isn't here to see me. I opened the phone since my screen had turned black and smiled as I read it.

"_You're welcome. You ok?"_

"Yes, just wanted you to know I appreciate it."

I sat my phone down and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, taking off my button up and undoing the pants, letting them fall. I picked up my clothes and put them in the hamper, crawling back into bed in my boxers. It was a bit hot in my room so I didn't feel like trying to get any pants. I laid back down and grabbed my phone as it went off.

"_Duly noted. Do you wanna talk about it?"_

I looked at the message. Did I want to talk about it? That was a good question. My siblings have tried all day to get me to talk about it. Hell, Izzy didn't even know what happened and Jace, and me for that matter, wanted to keep it that way. We didn't want her to know Robert hit me. I opened up the keyboard and started typing, writing out what happened yesterday. I leaned by my bed to get my charger cord in the floor by my bedside table so I could plug the phone in while I waited for the reply. I heard a knock on the door and told whoever to come in, finding my brother on the other side.

"What, Jace?"

He sat in my desk chair and sighed. "Please talk to me. I really didn't mean for everything to blow up. How's your eye?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Give me tonight and we'll talk tomorrow. I'm still trying to gather all the thoughts about what happened. I am scared shitless that when they get back I'm gonna be kicked out."

He walked over and sat on my bed as the phone went off. "It's 10:00, who're you talking to?"

I blush and mumble and "no one", hoping he doesn't say anything else about it.

"Anyway, mom and dad aren't going to throw you out. No matter what, you're their son. Look at everything I've done and I'm still here. Maybe they'll think differently since you're their son. They love you, Alec."

I just smile. "Thank, Jace."

He nods and gestures to my phone. "Don't keep Magnus waiting."

I blush and look at him as he smiles and walks out my door, shutting the door behind him. I pull up my phone and open my messages, trying to get the blush to leave my cheeks.

"_That's awful, Alexander. Have they talked to you since?"_

I smile and try to keep the tears at bay. "No and they're gone on business."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, my finger and thumb trying to stop the tears. I was so worried they would throw me out and I knew Jace was trying to help, but the fact is...I'm the gay Lightwood. I won't ever get married to a girl, have babies, and now that they knew I didn't want the office, I didn't have that to level with either. I heard my phone and swiped the messages.

"_Sorry, Alec. I know what that's like. My father hasn't spoken to me since I was 18. My mom was all I had."_

Had? I thought about that word for a moment and before I knew what I was doing I had texted him back with "Is that why you're photos were lonely and sad?"

I cursed myself. I can be so blunt sometimes and hated that trait about me. I felt myself drifting off and sighed, stretching as the phone beeped.

"_Yes, I'll tell you one day, Alexander."_

I smile. "Take your time, Magnus. I'll see you in class."

I put my phone on my bed and then go to sleep.

I wake up and sigh, turning off the alarm. I sat up and stretch so my back arches and pops, sending delicious little pops down my spine. I get up and make my way to the bathroom, turning on the water for it to heat up. I brush my teeth and do my business before dropping my boxers and stepping into the water. I sigh as the water helps loosen up the tired muscles. I move my head from side to side, getting the stiffness out of it. I lean my head back and wash my hair, letting the soap fall out after lathering up my soap. I made quick work on my body and then got out, wrapping my towel around my waist.

I sigh as I make my way to my dresser, pulling out some boxers and slipping them on. I drop the towel as I pull out some socks and throw them on my bed. I get to my dresser and pull out a pair of slacks, slipping them on and then pulling down a button up. I slip my arms through and button the buttons. I then take the tie and wrap it around my neck, putting the fabric in its place. I run my fingers through my hair, not really fixing it. It was short enough I didn't really need a brush, but long enough that it had that "just rolled out of bed look."

It didn't matter what I did and I refused to put gel in it, so I just left it alone. I sat down and put my socks on before finding my chucks and slipping my feet in. When I got down the stairs, waffles and bacon awaited me at the breakfast nook. We always sat there when my parents weren't home, Hodge sometimes joining us. Izzy was there with her meal and I just sat down after grabbing some juice.

"Your eye went down." she commented.

I shrug. "I guess."

I know she wants to know, but I don't really know what to say. I mean, how do you tell your little sister that the eye came from her father. Before she can ask any more, Jace enters. I silently thank all that I can that he entered. I finish and go out to the roaster before Izzy had another chance to ask anything. I sit my bag down and the put my key in the ignition. I pull around the circle drive and make my way to school. I park and then head in, hoping today was better than yesterday.

"Hey Lightwood."

I close my eyes, dreading my run in with Morgenstern this morning. I shut my locker and turn to head the long way to class. He was in my class this morning, though, so I knew it was be inevitable that I would eventually run in with him. I got to class and sat in my chair, in the back corner, like always and put my head down.

"Hey, I was talking to you."

I take in a breath and let it out. "So?"

He leans on the desk and push my bag to the floor. "What happened to your face? Daddy finally figure out what a fudge packer you were?"

I close my eyes because I never say anything back to him. He'd just believe what he wanted anyway.

"Morgenstern, move."

I opened my eyes to see Jace and sigh, always coming in at the right moment. I take my bag from my brother, who's still looking at Jonathan till they move to their spot.

"What did he say?"

I sigh and take out the book we're reading. "Nothing knew, Jace."

I don't look at him and the tardy bell rings anyway, so the teacher starts talking. I lean back and get comfortable as people discuss the reading, not really in it today. It wasn't that I didn't love to read, I really enjoyed it. My head has just been elsewhere and so I forgot to read it last night. I was thankful when the class was over and made my way to the next class. The morning went pretty much the same as every other day, with Morgenstern and Verlac trying to rile me up as always. At lunch, I overheard them talking about the faggot photography teacher that Mrs. Morgenstern made him be nice to and I couldn't take it. I got up from next to Jace and Simon, mumbling something about the bathroom. I bypassed that room though and went to class. Magnus wasn't there so I just took a seat and pulled out some paper.

"Oh, Mr. Lightwood, we're next door today."

I looked up to see him and nod, picking up my bag and following him after putting a not to the door.

"You can sit wherever. We're going over some of the programs and I'm sure it's going to bore you."

I smile as I sit in the back at one of the tables. They were shaped like an octagon and each side had it's own computer. "I'll manage. Which program?"

He smiled and sat on the stool at front, turning on the teacher's computer and making sure it was connected with the projector. "Photoshop. It's easier and I had Mrs. Fell just put the basic program on here to use."

I nod and sit back, putting my bag on the back of the seat. I watched as the program loaded on the whiteboard and smiled at the picture. "Who is that?"

He looked at me and I caught a glimpse of something in his eye. "My mom."

I looked at him for a moment to see how to react to that. He smiled a bit to show me it was alright and I smile back. "She was beautiful."

I remembered the "had" and hoped he was alright with the past tense. He nodded. "The most beautiful woman I knew, thanks."

I just nod as people start to come in. Jace sat next to me as did Mindy. I rolled my eyes at that because she winked at me as she sat down.

"So, you're here early." she leaned over and whispered.

I felt like being an ass so I just smirked. "And I told my father on Monday about how much I hate the idea of getting married and working in an office. I told you I didn't need you."

Recognition appeared in her eye and she huffed, getting up to find another seat.

"What was that?"

I turned to Jace. "A bitch."

His eyes got wide, mostly because I don't call people names. When the bell sounded, Magnus stood up and smiled. "Alright, today, we're going over how to photoshop pictures. Now, I have last weeks photos on the computer for you under last names in our class file on the desktop. Take out the one you want to play with but you have to open the program first."

He showed everyone how to open a picture in photoshop and I pulled up the one with the water melting. It was a real good photo and I still couldn't believe that I got a close up like that. I spent the class kind of bored as he explained and helped everyone with the exercise. Jace had leaned over to ask me how to do something and so I helped him while Magnus was busy.

"Alright, just save the photo under a copy so we can continue tomorrow. No homework unless you still have pictures to take."

I was closing out my photo as everyone else hurried to get out and sighed as I turned the computer off. I really didn't want to go to history. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door, I stopped and turned to my teacher. "Mr. Bane."

He looked up and smiled, letting me know he was listening.

I let out a breath and sighed. "Can I see some of your photos sometime?"

He stared at me and I tried not to blush too hard. "I-I didn't mean i-it like that, I jus…"

"Yes, of course."

I just nod and sigh. "Alright, thank you."

I then turn and head to the next class. I sat in my seat and sighed as the damn teacher went over some other war that was important to the past of the human race. I had never been so glad for the last bell to sound. I got up and practically ran out the door. When I got home, I saw Hodge sitting there with a bag at the bottom of the stairs. "Going somewhere?"

I could see the sadness in his eyes as he shook his head. "Your father called today, Alexander. I'm sorry, but he wants you out before they get home tonight."

I felt the air leave me. That was my bag, my father wanted me out. I felt Hodge put his arms around me to steady me and I looked over at him. "He w-wants me out. It's because I'm gay isn't it?"

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. I just nod and take the bag. When I get to the door, I hear Hodge tell me that I was under instructions that my cards were cut off and my car wasn't mine anymore. I let the keys drop on the porch and walked off the property. I had no clue where I was going or how I was going to get there, but I had to leave before my sister and brother got home. They couldn't even wait till they got home, they didn't want to see me at all. I pulled the suitcase behind me and found a small coffee shop as I reached down town. I pulled out my phone as I sat down, trying to figure out what to do. I dialed the number and put it to my ear, feeling the water fall out of my eyes.

"Alexander, was there something yo…"

"I'm at the coffee shop, um…(I looked at the window to see where I was) Jave J-Jones. C-Can y-you come h-here, p-please."

I knew I was breaking and hung up on him before he could answer. I laid my head down, covering it with my arms on the table as I silently shook. I had no home, no family, nothing. I barely had any cash in my wallet and my cards were cut off. I had no one. I heard a girl ask if I wanted anything, but I ignored her. I didn't want anything, I wanted my family. I felt someone put their hand on my head, running their fingers through my hair. I felt someone kneel next to me.

"Are you alright?"

I turned my head and tried to smile. "My dad kicked me out. W-Wanted me out before they got h-home."

I saw his look concern and tried not to cry anymore. "I'm sorry, I just didn't have a-anyone to call."

He smiled and put his hand on my cheek. "Need a place?"

I just nod and he takes my suitcase and leads me out to his car and to what I assumed was his place.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Alec! Please remember to leave me a little note! Thank you once again for likingfavoring and commenting! :)B_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Here's today's update. I have hit a block with all the school work, but don't worry...I still have a few more updates left! I am hoping to get caught up enough to write some more soon, just trying to figure out where to go from the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, thanks to the follows/and new favors! Now, on with the update! :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I drove in the silence to the apartment trying not to think of the boy next to me. I had no clue what possessed me to bring him to my house. That couldn't have been good judgement on my part, but I just couldn't leave him like that either. About 10 years ago, that was me. I was the 18 year old boy, fresh out of the closet, with no place to go. My mom eventually left my dad and found me at Ragnor's. Ragnor was part of my parents church and he had found me sleeping on a bench in the park. He was only about five years older than me, but he took me in. I wanted to do the same for Alec.

I pulled in to my spot at the lofts and stopped the car. Alexander didn't say anything, just got out and grabbed his case out of the trunk. He followed me into the building and up to the fourth floor where my apartment was. I unlocked the door and stepped in, leaving it open for him. I watched as he walked in and shut the door as he slouched onto my couch. For the first time, I was glad I kept that. It was my mother's and a sleeper so at least he had a bed. I ran a hand down my face and sat my keys on the table I had bought to go by the door. My phone was in my back pocket, so I took it out and texted Ragnor about not being able to meet him.

I made some excuse and then sat the phone on the coffee table, making the dark haired boy jump a bit. I knew he was still very upset and so I went and changed my clothes, wanting out of these damn work clothes. I pulled on some black pajama pants and a tank top, hoping I wasn't going to make him to uncomfortable. I padded my way back to the front room and noticed that my kitty was now with Alec, trying to make him feel better. I glanced into the kitchen floor and stopped to get Chairman some more milk. I then walked further into the room.

"Hungry?"

He looked up at me and a half smile found his lips. "Sure. If you don't want me t…"

"Don't." I held up a hand and he stopped talking. I walked closer and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "If I didn't want to, I would not have asked, Alec. I've been where you are and I know how you feel right now. Now, chinese?"

His smile got a big bigger and he nodded. "Where's the bathroom?"

I gestured him to follow me and gave him a tour. I led him down the hall, stopping to show the kitchen and opened the door. "Bathroom, it's the only one so we have to share."

He nodded, not saying anything and I moved to the last door in the hall. I pushed it open and turned my head. "My room, it's the only ones as well. The couch; however, is a sleeper."

He looked in for a moment and shrugged. "That's fine. I'm gonna change while you order. My dad cut my off my money."

I moved his face to make him look at me. "It's fine and you're 18. We'll figure it out on money. Now, what do you like?"

He walks back to the living room as he answers. "Noodles, general tso, sweet and sour chicken."

I nod and grab the menu out of the drawer and then walk to my phone as he takes his suitcase to the bathroom. I dial the number and order two noodles, one sweet and sour chicken, and one tso, happy that we both liked the same it seemed. I liked him a lot more, but I could do with this. I hang up and pull thirty out of my wallet for the driver when they got here and then walk to the kitchen for a drink. I hear the door open and then call out if he wanted a drink.

"What do you have?"

I jump a bit and look at him, trying not to ogle since he's wearing lounge pants and a tank as well.. "I have soda, tea, and water."

He smiles. "Sweet tea?"

"You know sweet tea?"

I knew with my travels that most here didn't drink it that way, it was a south thing. He chuckles a bit and nods. "We vacationed in Texas once."

I take down two glasses and open the freezer for some ice. He sats on a stool at my snack bar and I sit the drink in front of him. "Wanna talk about it?"

He takes a drink and then looks at me. "Got home and our caretaker was at the door. I had to leave my keys and be gone before my dad got home. I don't know what Jace and Izzy know because they weren't home yet."

I lean against the snack bar across from him. "I'm sure they'll be pissed at your parents, Alexander. From what I gathered last weekend, they really care about you."

His face scrunched up and I ran a hand through my hair. "I kind of freaked out Friday night at Taki's. They asked me to try to wait and that you're 18. Then with Saturday…"

"They don't know about Saturday. I don't know how to tell them. I hid in my room all weekend and then Monday morning, Jace told me what he did. Last night, he somehow knew we were texting when he came in my room. They aren't who I'm worried about. My parents have always been so closed minded. I was pretty much willing to just get married and attempt babies. Jace convinced me otherwise."

I nod as the buzzer rings. I head over to the door and push to let the driver in with our food. The guy knocks on the door and I open it, taking the bag and giving him the money. "Keep it."

He just nods and I shut the door. I motion for Alec to sit on the couch and then turn on the TV as I open the cartons. He takes a pair of chopsticks and one of the noodles, digging in after sitting my glass down for me. I sit back with my own carton and sigh as I punch in some fashion show that was on for Victoria Secret. We ate in silence as we watched the girls walk and the performers show their stuff and I could feel Alec's knee bump into mine every once in a while. My phone rang, making us both jump. I slid my finger over the green button and held it to my ear.

"Yes, Cam."

"Ragnor said you didn't want to come out, you sick?"

I sigh. "Nope, just felt like staying in."

"But you haven't gotten laid in a while. You should meet us at Pandemonium."

I shut my eyes and try to keep the fact I knew I needed to get laid, the hotness next to me was already making that fact known. "I'm fine, Camille. I can go out later. You should take your own advice and take that hot husband of yours home."

I heard her chuckle. "Will came in, he didn't tell you did he?"

I closed my eyes and took in a breath, "No, I didn't know that. Will is of no concern though, that has been over, Cam."

I hear someone mumble and then the phone is gone. I just shake my head and go back to my chicken. I know he has to be curious about the conversation and how I didn't tell who was on the phone that I had company. If he actually knew who was one the phone, he'd be less curious.

"You can go out."

I turn to him and he's looking down at his lap. I lean up and sit the food on the table and then turn my body to him. "They are trying to get me back with an ex that wasn't a good guy. Hell, he's more of just a good friend really. It's been awhile for me and they care, but it wouldn't help anyway."

I scrunch up my face because I didn't mean to say the last part. I couldn't have the boy know how much I wanted someone else in my bed, no matter how wrong the situation was. We were walking the line anyway, so I knew I couldn't cross it more than we were. He looked up at me and I almost moaned at the blush on his face. "Why wouldn't it help?" he whispered.

I shake my head and get up. "It just wouldn't, believe me. We should sleep. I'll take my bike so you can take the car and no one will know."

I don't hear or see his reply, just head back to my room.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of something awfully delicious and get up, making my way to where it was coming from. I find the boy in my kitchen with two plates full of eggs and bacon. He turns and looks at me and I almost swoon. He's in a pair of dress pants and his hair is wet. Oh, did I mention he's shirtless. The abs and pecs of the boy were going to slowly kill me. He notices my ogling and the blush appears. I decide to take him out of the misery he's in and take a plate. "Thanks."<p>

His blush deepens. "It's not much, but I thought I'd cook since you let me stay here. Um, I got up early so you can shower."

I nod and sit at the bar, trying not to moan at how good the breakfast is. I don't usually eat it, but damn...Alexander was good at it. He takes his plate and leans against the sink. We eat in silence and then I make my way to the shower. I hear him tell me he's going to leave before I get out so we can arrive at different times and I call out that I'd get him a key. I turn the water on and let it wash away my tense muscles. I could smell something different in my bathroom and realized it wasn't my soap. I look down to see a different soap and pick it up. Oh, damn...that was a delicious smell. I looked at the label and it was called Arabian Nights. I didn't know what that actually meant, but it was heavenly.

If this was what he used, I was going to be in more trouble. I put it down and quickly showered before I had a bigger problem. I wrapped a towel around me and then walked out and to my room. I pulled out a black pair of pants and a orange dress shirt. I pulled the pants up and buttoned them, finding a belt and looping it through. I then slid the shirt on and gelled my hair just a bit. I left the top two buttons undone today and opted for no tie. I added some of the glitter lotion I had bought and then grabbed my bike keys, heading to my bike. I was thankful I had a heavier leather jacket and the snow was gone, making it easier to ride to work. I weaved through the streets and pulled into a spot on the faculty lot. I took my helmet and walked through the door, heading to my room. I got in and had just sad my helmet down and they keys and phone in the drawer when I heard voiced heading to my room.

"Alec, just tell us where you were. We were worried."

I sat at my desk and tried to get everything ready to make note that we were once again next door. I walked out and right into Alec. I knew it was him because of the smell from my shower. He pulled back and the blush was there. "Sorry Mr. Bane."

I smile. "It's alright. Isabelle, we're next door this morning."

She just nodded and I turned, hearing her try to pry information out of her brother. I opened the lab and turned on the computer, pulling up photoshop. The students started filing in and I sat at the stool while I waited for the tardy bell.

"What do you know?"

I turned my head to see Alec's sister staring at me. "I know lots of things, Miss Lightwood. Take your seat."

I wasn't going to tell her anything, especially here. When the tardy bell sounded, I stood up.

"Morning, I would like to start by telling you all that the photography club is having a meeting this afternoon at Jocelyn Morgenstern's gallery at 4:30. All are welcome."

I then went into the lesson, continuing to help those students that needed it. The morning went smoothly, even with the occasional looks from Isabelle Lightwood. That girl was perceptive when it came to her brother and I had no clue what Alec had told her. When lunch sounded, I wasn't that hungry. I made my way to the cafeteria and grabbed a bit of fruit. I saw Camille motion for me to head that way and then noticed Will was sitting with her. I roll my eyes as I sit down.

"William."

"Magnus."

We didn't say anything and it wasn't hard to figure out we didn't like each other. We tried the dating thing, actually had it working till I found him with James Carstairs at the studio we were working at. Lunch was the longest fucking 30 minutes of the day so far. Camille tried to get us to talk, but she didn't know why we didn't like each other. Hell, even Will tried to play it off. I was thankful when it was time to head over to the lab for my last class. I walked in and turned the equipment back on just as the bell rang. I stood around as the teens made their way to their seats. I could hear Jonathan trying to get information out of Alexander and was grateful the boy seemed to keep his lips tight about who he stayed with. It wasn't that I didn't want them to know, but school wasn't the place to talk about it.

"Lightwood, I hear your daddy kicked you out for fucking a guy. Did he not like that or something?"

I heard from Morgenstern and before I could call him off, Alexander stood up. "Listen, you piece of shit. You don't know me, not really. You know nothing but what goes on here. Shut your fucking mouth and leave me the hell alone."

He picked up his bag and looked at me. "May I?"

I just nod and he walks out. The class looks at me and I shrug. "He knows the program anyway. Oh and there's a photography meeting tonight at the Morgenstern gallery for anyone who wants to go."

I then have them go at it and sit back till someone needs me. It was a pretty quiet class and when the bell rang, I was grateful. I shut down the computers and then turned around to see Jonathan Horendale. "Yes, sir?"

"Did he go where I think he did?" was all he asked.

I knew who he was talking about, but dammit I wasn't going to tell him. I just shrug and leave the room, holding the door so he knew I had to lock it. I open my classroom and take the note down. I take my things and then turn to him. "I don't know what you know, but you shouldn't come to me for information, Jonathan."

I then leave him there and walk to my bike. I don't really care if I have to stay, I wanted to leave before one more person tried my patience. I pulled up to my house to see my car here and so knew Alec was cutting the rest of the day. I didn't blame him. Between his siblings and Jonathan Morgenstern, Alexander's had a long day. I go in, stopping at the super to get the other key. I get upstairs to my floor and see the boy sitting with his back to my door and his hands fisting his hair. I walk down and kneel in front of him. "Hey."

His head snaps up and he looks at me. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here."

I help him up and unlock the door, leading him in. He shuts the door and I turn to face him. "You are not leaving, Alexander. We have that meeting in an hour and then we can discuss what to do about your brother and sister. Right now, I want into some comfy clothes."

He chuckled a bit and I left to change. I put on some skinny jeans and a v neck shirt, pulling the sleeves to my elbows. I walked back out, my combat boots in hand and sit then by the couch. Alec must be in the bathroom because he wasn't in the living room. I check on Chairman, who has enough food and milk. I then go back to the couch as Alec comes out of the bathroom.

"How do we go to the meeting?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Well, we're actually right down the street. If we leave a few minutes apart, we should be fine. Oh, I got you a key."  
>I handed him the key and he put it in his backpack. I got up and made my way for some water.<p>

"Magnus."

I snapped my face to him, not used to my first name falling from his lips. I just stared at him and he looked down, blushing. I sat the bottle on the counter and walked over to him. I lifted his face to look at me. "What?" I whisper.

We stay like that for a minute and I see a small bit of fear in his eyes, but it quickly leaves. He keeps his eyes on mine and I can almost smell the left over toothpaste because we're so close.

"This is going to be really hard, isn't it?" he whispered back.

I closed my eyes and took in what he asked. I opened them to see him still staring at me. "You have no idea, Alec. You're my student, I'm your teacher. But hell, we have to try as hard as we can to get you through school first. I know you feel it, I do to. Believe me."

He nodded a bit and then turned to put his shoes on. I notice he's in a pair of jeans and I have to bit back a moan because his ass looks real good in them. I slip into my combat boots and then leave first, telling him to wait about ten minutes. I walk in silence and then get to the gallery where I have to pretend the boy in my living room is just my student when I think he's going to be much more that my student….a lot more.

_First day at school after the kicking out! Let me know what you think! Once again thank you and until the next update! :)B_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for the review, favors, and likes! I'm so glad you liked the last update. One with Alec :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

It had been a few days since I was kicked out. I still hadn't told Izzy and Jace where I was. To make it worse, my father turned off my phone. This made it harder to avoid them because they bugged me for the rest of the week at school. I didn't know what to tell them and Magnus was alright with not telling them. I told him I wanted to tell them when I figured how. I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. He's had to keep his friends out of this apartment, which I hated. I didn't realize he was that close with the headmistress. He assured me that it was alright and that he really wanted to help me. Currently, we were sitting on his couch watching some movie on his TV. I couldn't tell you what it was about because all I was thinking about was the fact that my teacher, my hot teacher, was sitting next to me with only a pair of gym shorts on.

He just got back from working out and I was trying hard not to be more affected at the fact he was half naked next to me. I am happy we haven't had the awkward towel around the waist moment yet. Smelling him while in the shower, while laying on this couch with his extra pillow every night was going to kill me. I was inexperienced, had no clue what to do about the tension that even I could tell was rising within us. I knew he had to be feeling it. I hadn't seen him leave once to go out and he's hot, which had to get him all kinds of men. I heard him let out a breath and lean his head back on the couch. I closed my eyes, adjusting myself. I was in a pair of pajama pants and while I was insecure about sex and relationships, I also knew no matter what he'd know how affected I was by him.

According to Jace, who got me really drunk one time and convinced me we needed to measure our dicks and compare. I was just glad he wasn't my real brother and we weren't the only ones there. Anyway, he told me the girls would dig it and probably guys too. I don't know what that means exactly and really didn't know how to take the information. Daniel and Simon told me the same thing. I jumped when the man next to me moved just enough for his knee to bump into mine. Of course, it didn't help we were both over 6 feet tall. I folded my arms over my chest, trying to stay watching the movie. I blinked when I noticed him toe his shoes off and turn to where his back was against the arm of the couch and his feet were almost touching my thigh.

I could feel the current flowing through both of us and I was really hoping it quit before I jumped my teacher and he kicked me out. I stretched my legs out and my knee popped, causing Magnus to jump a bit. When the movie ended, I watched as the screen turned black. We sat there in the silence, just the sound of breathing in the empty house. I don't even know where his fucking cat is, not that I really cared. Don't get me wrong, I liked cats, I just didn't feel it necessary to have one up my ass. I felt the couch move and tried not to move to see what he was doing. I felt his body make the cushion dip and then felt his hand on my cheek. I let him turn my face and looked into the green eyes that have plagued me since the first day I saw them.

I kept my eyes on his, not knowing what he wanted. My eyes moved to see his tongue poke out and run along the bottom lip before putting that lip between his teeth and I lost it. I closed the distance, touching his lips with mine. I felt his hand move a tad to the back of my neck to keep me in place, kissing me back. I moved one of my hands and brought it up to his neck, pushing him closer to me. This wasn't like the small kiss at the gallery thing, this was way different. I pulled back when I felt his tongue and looked at him. His eyes were closed for a moment, but when he opened them they were darker. We stared at each other for a moment and then I let out a breath. "I shouldn't have done that." I whispered, pulling further away.

He let me move and I turned my head again. I closed my eyes, hoping he didn't kick me out. I had no where to go and really didn't want to go. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as we just sat there. He didn't say anything and it was making me anxious. I felt his knees hit my thighs and his hand take mine. I turned to look at him to see the darker color still in them.

"I can go."

I see something in his eyes flicker and his hand squeezes mine. "You will do no such thing, Alexander."

"But, I…"

"It was a kiss and I'm actually surprised we didn't sooner. The tension in here is horrible. It was a good kiss." He interrupted me.

"So it's not just me?" I whispered

He shook his head and leaned in, touching his lips to mine lightly before pulling back. "No, but we have to try not to. If we get to into this before May, I won't be able to hide it at school, Alec."

I let out a breath and sigh. "I don't think I could either. You're right. We can control ourselves, right?"

I see the worry on his face and know. We may not be able to. That's how I know he feels it just as much as I do. I pull him back to me without thinking and our lips are once again connected. I feel his hand grip my hair and a moan comes out of me as he pulls just a tad.

He pulls back, panting. "We really should stop, Alec."

I nod. "I'm trying, Magnus."

I see the shutter go through him at me saying his name.

"Oh, Alexander. You have no idea what you do to me. I think I should go to bed."

I nod. "Alright. Tomorrow's Saturday."

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Use my phone, we can tell your siblings tomorrow to come over. Just send them my address so they don't know till they get here. I know they miss you, I can tell at school."

I smile. "Thank you. Have you figured out your friends yet?"

He shrugs. "No, but I've been too concerned not raping you, actually. I should go to my room."

I know I'm blushing as he lightly kisses my forehead and then gets up. I turn and watch him leave down the hall. I get up and run a hand down my face before taking the cushions off the couch to get the bed out of it. I pull my phone out and write down Jace and Izzy's numbers before grabbing Magnus' phone from by the door. I send them both a text and then turn to climb into bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a fluffy tail in my face and sigh, moving the cat. I smile as I remember what happened the night before. I knew who kissed who last night, we both did. I moved my fingers to my lips, still able to feel Magnus touching them. I heard the buzzer and tried to figure out if I should buzz the person through. I didn't have to think long because I heard Magnus walk into the room. I bit the inside of the cheek because he was in a pair of jeans with his feet bare and no shirt. "Who is it?"<p>

"Jace and Izzy, who's this?"

He turned to me to see me awake and buzzed them through. I sat up and moved to push the bed back into the couch, Magnus helping me with the cushions. He walked back into his room as the door sounded. I walked over and opened the door to let my family in. They walked in and I sat on the couch, Chairman Meow lounging in my lap. "Now you know where I am."

They walked around and for once, I was glad Magnus didn't have photos of himself in this room. I watched my brother and sister walk around, taking in the person's house I was living in. I saw Izzy stop and then she looked at me. She looked at my face for a moment and then turned to look at the photo again. I watched her body language and knew when she figured it out. I owned that picture and it was in my room. She turned and looked at me again. "Is he sleeping?"

I shrug. "Getting dressed I think. He didn't have a shirt on when he buzzed you in. Why so early?"

"We brought Starbucks. We didn't know what he liked so I just got him a caramel latte. Figured if it was a girl, she'd like it." Jace stated, sitting the drinks and food on the table.

"THEY BROUGHT FOOD FOR YOU." I call out, hoping he wouldn't hide in there.

I knew they were going to need an explanation and I sigh, leaning forward for my hot chocolate. Izzy sat next to me and took my hand. "Is he nice to you?"

I smile. "Yes, Iz."

"He's not taking…"

"No I am not, Isabelle."

My siblings looked behind me to see Magnus. I turned a bit to see he had put on a tee shirt, shame. "Caramel Latte." I state, handing it to him.

"Thanks." he stated, smiling and sitting in the floor.

I took a bagel out and handed him the bag, sitting back. Jace hadn't said anything and Izzy was eating her own food. I knew they were going to ask and I beat them to it. "I sleep on the couch."

Magnus coughed a bit and my brother looked at me. I sigh. "I do, Jace. He only has one bed. The couch is a sleeper."

I watch Izzy look at Magnus and sit her bagel on the table. "Why?"

He finishes his bite and smiles. "I was kicked out, I know what it's like. I know exactly what he's going through, Isabelle. No person needs to be on the street for being gay, that's just wrong."

I watch her get up and practically tackle Magnus. He chuckles as they sat up. "You approve I take it."

She smiles. "Yes. And now that I know why Alec was so tightlipped about it at school, I'm sorry. It's been a long week and I missed my brother."

"Understandable. You're welcome here any time, you too Jonathan."

I watched and leaned back as he answered questions from my siblings. We had already gotten to know each other a bit over the last few days, but I was happy they were getting along. He told them his father was just as bad as Robert and Maryse and how his mother looked for him. I knew she had just passed, but he didn't go into that. We spent all day laughing and joking, just happy to be together. I got up and took my suitcase to change into some jeans while Magnus ordered pizza for everyone. He hadn't gone food shopping.

I came out in a pair of jeans and sighed as someone knocked on the door. Magnus was in the bathroom, going in after I got out, and so I went to answer the door. I opened the door so see a man, but he didn't have a pizza. He looked at me and I watched his eyes get huge. He pushed passed me to see Izzy and Jace sitting in the floor. He didn't say anything, just walked in and turned to look at me. I shut the door and tried not to crawl into a hole. He had to know Magnus and judging my the look on his face, he was worried.

"Hey, when we go to the store, I n...Ragnor."

I watched as Magnus froze and looked at the man. I heard the buzzer and just buzzed whoever it was in, telling them to tell us who he was when they got to the door.

"Explain."

We all watched as Magnus deflated and looked at the man. "Not my story, Ragnor. Don't tell your wife, please."

They looked at each other and Izzy had to pay the pizza guy because I couldn't take my eyes off the scene. If Magnus was worried about this guys wife, I had a feeling it wouldn't be good for her find out I was here. Magnus kept his eyes on the guy, who was staring just as intently.

"One reason."

Magnus looked at me, which caused his friend to look at me, waiting. I gulped and Magnus nodded. I took in a breath and closed my eyes. "My parents kicked me out for being gay."

I opened them to see the worry leaving his face. He nodded and turned back to his friend. "She won't know, but he shouldn't answer your door either, Magnus. You're not sleeping together, are you?"

I saw Magnus smile and knew we were fine. He walked over and gave him a hug before nodding at me. We all sat down and I took a slice of pizza as Magnus answered. "He sleeps on the sleeper, Ragnor. No bedroom time."

I blush and the guy laughs. "Alright. Camille sent me over, she's worried. You have to try to be as normal as you can because she may the one to come next time."

My eyes widened because I now know who he was. "You're Mrs. Fell's husband aren't you?"

He just nodded and my siblings figured out what that meant.

I put my slice down and got up. I walked into the bathroom and took my case, zipping it up. I pulled it into the room and got to the door before it was shut in my face. I looked over to see Magnus standing there, quite upset. I didn't say anything, just stood with my hand on my suitcase handle. We stared at each other, almost forgetting we had an audience. He came closer to me and I could smell the pineapple on his breath. "You're not leaving. If I get fired, I get fired. I may need this job, but I have some money saved, Alexander."

I keep my eyes on his, trying to see if he's lying or not. He takes my case handle from my hand and moves so that he takes my things back to the bathroom. I keep my face to the door and sigh, I was going to ruin his job. I didn't know how he could let me stay. I hear my brother and sister get up and feel them wrap me in them.

"We have to go. Mom and Dad are making us go to some business thing." Izzy whispered.

I just nod and they leave through the door, promising it'll be fine. I don't move and hear Magnus tell Ragnor to let Camille know he's fine and will be over to visit soon. Ragnor moves to me and shakes me. "My wife is a lot of things, but mean isn't one of them. She will understand why you're here. Just don't give her a reason to think it's more than it is."

I nod and he waves to Magnus before leaving. I feel a hand tug me back to the couch and I sat down. I take my slice of, now cold, pizza and eat. I don't say anything and Magnus doesn't either. I help him clean up the mess when we're done and then I lay on the couch while he says he's going to the store. I turn on the TV and find a football game. I don't really like the game, but nothing else is on. I feel my eyes get heavy and welcome the nap, knowing it'll make me feel better.

"Alexander….wake up, darling."

I blink and see Magnus staring at me. I smile. "Sorry about earlier."

He waves a hand and bumps my leg to get me to sit up. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't look out for everyone but yourself."

I sit up and stretch my feet out on his table. "Did you get everything you needed?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the show he was watching. I turn my attention to the show and laugh at some part. It was a funny one, whatever it was. When it ended, I stretched my arms over my head and leaned back. I heard a moan and looked over to see Magnus looking at me, the darker green back in his eyes. I bring my arms back to my lap, my back not arched and stare at him. His head moves up and I see his eyes meet mine. I keep my eyes on his and can feel us both moving.

My tongues pokes out to lick my bottom lip and his eyes get darker. Our noses touch, but we don't move. I keep my eyes open and his are also. We just stare, almost like we were daring the other to move first. I keep my head where it was and moved my body so it was facing him, my knees touching his. I smirk just enough and keep my eyes on his. "I dare you." I whispered.

A groan came out of him as he crashed his lips to mine. I pushed my lips back on his, loving the tingle I got. I felt his hands on my neck, pushing me closer and I moved, straddling his lap and moving my arms around his neck, pushing him as close as I could. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and opened for him. I sighed when his tongue met mine and a moan came from him. My fingers found his hair and pulled hard. His head moved back, his lips off mine, as a moan came from his mouth. My lips found his Adam's apple and I lightly sucked on it. I felt his hips buck and pulled back. I blinked, figuring out what was happening and moved. "Whoa."

His head moved back to see me and a breath released. "Yea, I think we're in trouble."

I just nod. "Big trouble, Magnus."

I saw the flutter of his eyes and a moan came through his lips again as he pulled me back to him. I pulled him to me this time and his legs found themselves on each side of my hips. His hand fisted my hair and a moan came out of me as he trailed his lips down to my ear, licking the shell.

"Good god, Magnus." I moaned as he bit the part of my jaw that connected to the back of my head.

My fingers grabbed his belt loops as I tried to bring him even closer to me. He stilled when my hips bucked and I blinked as he pulled back. He keeps his eyes on mine, both of us panting hard.

"I'm gonna do some work, in the room." he whispered.

I just nod and stay put as he gets up. Neither of us realized how late it was, or that we didn't eat anything for dinner. I laid down on the couch, not moving as I watched some show till I fell back to sleep, dreams of the man in the bedroom and what he did to me behind my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>First weekend together, in small spaces, and the tension is rising! Hope you all liked it, please remember to leave me a small note of your thoughts and questions! I really love getting them, they make me smile :)B<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! I hope you are having a great Tuesday. I'm having fun with the 70 degree weather break from all the cold. Thank you for all the reviews! I am currently on a break from reading for class so I am planning on writing some more for all of you tonight. I still have plenty to write I think and loads already ready for all of you wonderful people. Now, one to our favorite teacher ;)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

Living with Alexander was a blessing and a curse. On the plus side, I had this hot, sexy guy in my house. This man had the most gorgeous blue eyes and his lips were, nope that was where the curse came in. I really shouldn't have let him kiss me again. Not that I was much better. I was kissing him back. It was just that he was so...so...oh hell, he's just good at it. I highly doubt he knows that too, which makes it better. Me, on the other hand, well...I've been in a state of constant hard on that it doesn't help to take care of myself. I have taken cold showers, had a pillow in my mouth so that he can't hear me in the other room, and I felt like I was back in high school not wanting my mother to find me jacking off with a hot guy in my head.

I really had to figure something out before I attacked the guy on my couch. At this moment, I am trying to grade photos at my desk during lunch. All I can see though is that man on my couch with me under him from Saturday. I blink, trying to get it out of my head. The way he felt, the way he sounded, the way his tongue felt dancing with mine. I crossed my legs under my desk, trying to keep the tent in my slacks from getting worse. I had a class coming in this room in about 15 minutes and it wouldn't do any good for me to have a tent. I closed my eyes and put my head on my desk. "This sucks." I mumbled.

"Bad choice of words."

My head snapped to see the object of my fantasy standing in the door. He seems like he's having the same issue, but I can't seem to take my eyes off him to say anything. He isn't moving and so we're just staring at each other, and I know one of us is trying not to lock everyone out and put him on my desk.

"Could you move."

Alec jumps and then blushes, walking to a desk in the room. That gets me to blink and I shut the file with the grades on it and lean back. I have to stay in this seat because I still have a problem and really can't get out of it.

"Alec, you have to go. You're the only reason Clary's mom even said she could go."

I glance at the brothers while trying to calm down as Alec answers his brother.

"I am not going just so you and Izzy can have sex all weekend in a tent, Jonathan. You just want me to be there so you all can pretend to be responsible when all I get to do is sleep in your truck while each couple gets their own tent. I'm not going."

I kind of smiled at that. It sucked they used him as a buffer, but he had a point.

"You can bring him. We wouldn't care and Clary and Simon know you're staying with a guy anyway."

"ALRIGHT." I call out before anything else is said on just who one Lightwood was staying with.

We then go on and talk about the new assignment for next week and I finally get to where I can get up. I walk around the room as I pass out the sheet for the requirements.

"Magnus, can I...oh damn."

I turn to see Will standing in my room and I can feel the anger. "What in the fu….why are you here, Will? I'm in the middle of class."

He looks around, making eyes at some of the girls, hell the boys too. I sit the papers on Alec's desk oddly enough. "Pass these out."

I don't look at him, just grab the man's wrist and push him out the door. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry, Camy said you had a free period."

"After this one. You can't just come in here and barge into my room. Why are you here?"

He looked at me and I knew what was coming. "He didn't mean anything, honest."

I ran a hand down my face and sigh. "Doesn't matter. It wasn't really working anyway, William. The fact that you even got to that point, in my studio, with Jem should have told you that. Now, I have class."

I turn back to the class and as I get in, everyone pretending they weren't listening, Will grabs me. "There's someone else, isn't there. Ragnor wouldn't talk about it, but you're different, Mags."

I stood there, glancing at Alec, and then turning around. I close my eyes, trying to calm down and then open them to see a pair of blue eyes, but not the ones I want.

"Maybe, I don't really know yet, Will. For that, I'm sorry, but you really can't barge in here and act this way. A lot of these students know my work, what I do when I can. You can't bring my personal life here, it's not professional and you need to go."

He looked at me and just nodded, turning and leaving with an apology to the class. I turn back to everyone and sigh. "You can go, class dismissed."

I sat in my desk and put my head in my hands as I hear the kids leave their seats. I hadn't admitted to myself that Alec was more than just physical, but now that I had acknowledged it, it scared me. I hadn't felt his way in a real long time and the person was off limits. I heard the door shut and sighed, trying to figure out what I did to get to this point.

"Magnus."

I didn't move as I heard him say my name. I heard his feet move and felt his hands pull my hands from my head. I look up and into the blue eyes that I see every day, and night while I'm sleeping. He smiles just a small smile and goes to the other side of the desk, getting on his knees. "Did you mean it?"

I kept my eyes on his and nod. "Yes." I whispered.

I watched something flash in his eyes and he leaned a bit closer to me. "I don't really know what we're doing either, Magnus. I've known you about a month, lived in your house just as long. All I know is that I'm sensitive to where you are, how close you are, and I almost can't control my actions around you."

I leaned closer and put my forehead on his. "I know. I heard you and your brother. Camping?"

He chuckled and pulled back. "Excuse for a big sex thing. We have two tents and the couples usually take them. It's not fun for me, at all."

"Do you want to go?" I whispered.

He looked at me and I leaned back just a bit. "I have a tent you could you use so you wouldn't have to sleep in his truck."

He smiled. "Only if I had someone to go with. I can't take the person I'd even consider, so why go?"

We were both trying to say what the other knew we wanted them to say without saying. I glanced at the door to see it shut and got up, walking around the piece of wood. "Would they say anything if this person went?" I whispered.

He gulped a bit and his eyes glanced at my lips just a tad before looking back at my eyes. "I don't know if this person would want to risk it."

I leaned forward and lightly touched my lips to his. "I think he'd risk it, anyway."

I pulled back to see a smile on the guy's face and he nodded. "I'll tell Jace. We'll have to meet at his place though. This way if they freak out, it's at some place this person's comfortable and not at the site."

I smile. "Alright, get to class."

His smile brightens as he turns and leaves to go to his last class. I grab my things and go to my friend's office on the way out. I really needed to talk to her about who she tells my schedule to. Will had not right to barge into this school and my classroom while I was teaching, not at any point did I want him there anyway. I felt nothing for that man anymore. Yes, I was having issues. Yes, I was trying not to give into those issues. I also knew that this weekend, going with Alexander, that those issues would get worse. I shook my head as I thought about being in a tent with the man. It wasn't going to end well for us, and we're pushing it as it is. I get to the office and open the door, walking past the fucking secretary and opening Camille's door, William in the office.

"You had no right, Camy."

She looked up and sighed. "I know. Is what he said true? You have an interest?"

I don't move my eyes as I shut the door. "Yes, and we're still working on it. This is why I haven't gone out. I am so scared about these feelings and I haven't felt this way in a long fucking time Camille. Let me sort out my love life and leave me the hell alone, alright. When I think this guy is staying put, you will meet him. Don't come to my house, don't make surprise visits, just let me figure out my life. I'm grateful for this job, but I will leave it."

She nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry. Ragnor told me to leave it, but I just want you happy."

I walked over and hugged her. "I know, I'm getting there. Not with William Graymark." (couldn't use Horendale, obviously B)

I didn't look at him as I turned to make my way home and figure out just how we're going to tell Clarissa and Simon that Alexander had a date for the weekend. I walked outside and pulled my helmet on, thankful the weather was cooperating since Alec had moved in with me. I slid onto the bike and then started it, heading out to my apartment. I pulled into my bike spot and then got out, waving to the super as I walked to the elevator. I waited for the doors to open and then stepped in, pushing the number 4.

I was a bit nervous about the thing and was hoping that the new people to learn about Alec's new place would be understanding. The doors opened and then I walked down the hall and opened my door. I sat my things down and then went to my closet. My tent was at the top of the closet and I hadn't used it in a year. I had taken a trip through Europe. It was how Will and I ended up messing around in the first place. I pulled it out and walked into the living room. I unrolled it, letting it air out a bit. I stood up and then went to see what I could do about some clothes. I untie my tie and took if off my neck on the way, the buttons slowly opening my shirt. I left it hanging as I found a pink thermal, laying it on the bed. I found some white skinny jeans and pulled those out as well as I heard the door open.

"I brought people." I heard Alec call out.

I pulled on the jeans and then made my way into the big room. I didn't realize I still had my unbuttoned shirt on as I stood in front of the teens.

"You live with Magnus." Clarissa had turned to look at Alec, who was blushing.

I just stood there, folding my arms over my chest. I looked down to see my shirt and nod. "Right, I'll be right back." I turn around and slip my shirt off me as I walk down the hall.

I knew Alexander watched me as I did it, not that I minded. I like having his eyes on me. I take my shirt and put it in the hamper, picking up the thermal and pulling it over my head. I turn and head back to the group, pulling the sleeves up on the way.

"Hello." I greet, leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway.

Clarissa and Simon just stare, the two Lightwoods sitting on some furniture. I hear Alec mumble something about changing as he walks by me and I nod, hearing the bathroom door shut. I walk into the room some more and head over to the tent, rolling it back up to pack.

"He really lives here."

I look up to see Simon looking at me from the couch and nod. "I know what he's going through, so yes, I let him stay here."

"We won't tell."

I turn to the red head on Jonathan's lap. "I appreciate it. I almost quit today as it was."

"Why?"

I looked up at Alec, who was now making his way to the room. "William. Camille had no right to tell him my schedule. Bringing my personal life to the school, old personal life at that, it's not right. She apologized and I just left. I told you I have savings, Alexander."

I watched his eyes darken a bit and I smirked at him, letting him know that I knew. He rolled his eyes and got in the floor to help me. "How long?" he whispered to me.

"About four months, then I caught him with a rival of mine. Wasn't pretty."

He nods and holds the bag so I can put the tent in it.

"How did you get Alec to invite you?"

The boy next to me blushed a bit as I turned to his brother. "I have my ways, Jonathan."

He turned his body and looked at me. "If you're going with us this weekend, it's Jace. I'm not Jonathan outside that fucking school."

I smiled. "Alright, Jace."

"I'm Izzy, that's Clary, and he's still just Simon." the sister added.

I nod and get up to put the tent by the door. "Are we eating first?"

"We usually grab take out on the way and then have food for the weekend. We do the bonfire and everything." Jon-Jace had stated.

"How much alcohol?"

They all look at me and I knew they were going to deny it. "I'm not stupid and I was 18. I'm only 25 as it is, I know what you are all planning to really do. Part of the reason I'm coming with you is so Alexander doesn't feel like a tag along. Sex and alcohol, what everyone does when camping."

They nod and Alec grabs his backpack, taking out the books and putting some clothing in it. I head back to my room and take out my bag, putting in some stuff for the weekend. I'm a bit nervous and know I'm going to have to take my car. I'm sure they were only bringing the one since it was just them five. I come back into the room and hear Alec tell them he'd ride with me. I nod to let him know that was alright and then we left, heading out to what I am sure was going to be a weekend of testing our limits, especially for me and the boy riding with me.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked the update. Thank you as usual to the reviewers, favors, and likers. I appreciated everyone of you. Poopsie Pie, since I can't PM you, thank you for reviewing. Everyone else should have gotten a little note back. Don't forget to leave a comment andor question below! :)B_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. To all the newbies who favored and followed, welcome and thank you! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I climbed into Magnus' car and all I could think of was how this trip was going to kill me. We hadn't been alone in the same room since we made out last week and now we were expected to sit in a car for two hours and then share a tent to sleep in. I knew we were both avoiding the big issue that has been slowly growing, which is why we're both avoiding each other. Today though, when that guy came into the classroom, the feeling that grew inside me wasn't good. I didn't want Magnus to go with that guy. I hated that the guy had some claim to the teacher I was sharing space with outside of school. I also knew that while we heard what was said, I didn't feel any better.

Jace kept looking at me to see if I was alright the whole time we heard him talking. The worst part was not being able to do anything when he told the fucker that he had feelings for someone else. I knew I smiled, though, and Jace sent me a note about asking him to come this weekend. I didn't actually think he'd come. I knew I was going to cave, I always did where my siblings were concerned. I shut the door of the mustang and fastened my belt while Magnus put the tent and his bag in the trunk. I just threw my bag in the back seat and then leaned my head against the rest on the chair. I took in a breath and let it out, trying to keep my nerves calm. I heard his door open and his seat move as he sat in the car. I heard the keys dangle as he started the car. I kept my eyes closed as the car backed up and then sighed as we started out.

"You ok?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to him. "As good as I can be, I guess. Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be."

He laughed a bit and nodded. "I have an idea. No matter what we tell those people in that truck, they are going to think we've done things, Alec. I'm 25 and you're 18 and we both have a very cute guy in our personal space almost daily. This may just kill us."

I smile and make a bold move by taking his hand. "I think I'd be alright with that." I whispered.

He glanced at me and turned his hand so our fingers mingled between each other. "I know I will."

I turned back to watch the buildings, smiling as we pulled into a McDonald's. We ordered some food and then we were on our way to Clove Lake for the weekend. We didn't really talk, just listened to the radio.

"You do know we don't have to do anything."

I opened my eyes and looked over at Magnus, who was watching the road as he drove. I squeezed his hand and let out a breath. "I know that. I wouldn't really know what to do anyway, Magnus."

He glanced at me and smiled. "You've been doing well so far. It's all I've thought about this week, Alexander. I wasn't lying to William today in the classroom."

I knew my eyes widened a bit because he lifted our hands and kissed the knuckle. He just basically told me he really liked me, like _really _liked me. "Why?"

He turned his head for a second before watching the road again. "Why what?"

"Why me? I'm just 18 and you're hot, Magnus." I knew my cheeks were burning, but I really had no clue why he'd even want me.

He smiled and squeezed my hand again. "You really don't see yourself, do you? You're quite nice to look at yourself, Alexander."

I didn't say anything to that, just turned back to watch the view pass us as we drove. When we finally pulled into the camp sites, Magnus stopped the car next to Jace. We got out and I flipped the seat up to pull out my bag while Magnus pulled his things out of the trunk. Jace and Izzy had brought the air mattresses and the pillows like always and so I walked over to help them with Magnus behind me. While Jace, Simon, and I set up the tents, Magnus and the girls worked on getting the air mattresses set up.

We had the tent mattresses that fit two people on them and so I knew being that close to the man I rode with was going to be hell, but in a good way. I sat down after getting the last of the stakes in and sighed, running a hand through my hair. Magnus had went with Izzy to get some logs and wood for the bonfire later and Jace was putting everyone's things into the right tents.

"You alright?"

I look over as Clary sits next to me. "Yea, you and Simon...you alright?"

She smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "We won't tell. Jace and Izzy told us that Magnus was kicked out like you and he's trying to help you. Your brother thinks you're sleeping with him, but Izzy told him you both were too wound up to be taking it up the ass."

I blush and chuckle a bit. "Sounds like her. It's been hard, Clary. We're trying to just get through it because he's our teacher. We have kissed, though."

She leans forward a tad. "He's really nice, Alec. I think you both are good for each other. My mom actually asked if you knew him when they had that thing a couple weeks ago. Apparently she saw something. I told her he was just the teacher and you wouldn't do that, you were straight. She just told me that looks were deceiving. She won't tell though and was mad at your parents for kicking you out."

I pat her knee and sigh. "Thanks, I think."

We get up as Magnus and Izzy get back and help them build up the pile for the fire. It's about 7:00, so we're trying to get it up and going before it got too dark. I took a part of a big log and Magnus smiled as we set it up as a seat for us, dragging it closer to the pile. Jace had taken out his lighter and a couple pieces of paper, trying to get the fire up and going. The girls were taking out the food and making sure we had the ice over the drinks which were water, soda, and alcohol. I myself didn't drink, but knew the rest would. Magnus pulled me down next to him as the fire got going and I moved so my hand was in his. "Thank you." I whispered to him.

He leans in and his head touches mine. "You're welcome." he whispers back.

We don't say anything, just sit there. A stick come into my line of vision and I look up to see my sister. "Smores." is all she says and I take the stick.

She gives one to Magnus as well, who takes it. I take a marshmallow from her and give it to Magnus before taking one for myself. I put it on the stick and then sit it close to the fire. The couples have all parted and were cuddling as they fed each other and talked quietly. The love around them was relaxing to watch and I wished I could have that one day. Right now, I was just too wound up to think about anything but the nerves. I took a marshmallow off the stick and then bit into it, getting the sticky all over my fingers. Without thinking, I put my thumb in my mouth to get it off and heard a moan next to me.

I turned to see Magnus' eyes on my thumb and moved my hand to get him to look at me. The color in his eyes was darker again and to tell me what he was feeling, he slowly brought his finger up to do what I just did. That was by far the hottest thing ever, watching that man lick his finger. His tongue darted out to lick what was left on his lips and I felt myself lean into him. He smiled as our lips touched and I pulled back a tad, blushing a bit. I turned back and noticed my sister watching us. She gave me a small smile and then turned her attention back to Simon.

"Let's go swimming."

We all looked at Clary and I for one wasn't getting in that Lake. I was already bordering on raping the guy next to me, I didn't need to see him wet with water dripping down the gorgeous abs he had as well. I got up and shook my head. "You guys go, I think I'm gonna stay up here."

They watched me as I unzipped the tent and entered. I slipped off my jeans and had gotten the pajama pants up before I heard the zipper. I looked over, my shirt half way off as a head popped in. Magnus looked at me and I blushed a bit, taking the shirt the rest of the way off. He came in and sat down, looking through his bag for his swim stuff, I guess. "Why aren't you going swimming?"

I shrug. "That's just too damn tempting, Magnus. I have seen what you being wet looks like and I don't think being that close to you while watching my siblings make out with their significant others is smart."

He zipped up the tent and crawled over to me. He cupped my face and leaned in, lightly kissing my lips. "What do you want, Alexander?"

He whispered it so low that I almost didn't hear him. I opened my eyes to see the question in his. He was asking me what I wanted and no one's ever done that before. "I don't know. What do you want?"

He looked at me and his head moved just a bit. "You, Alexander."

I gulped as I heard it whispered in my ear, kissing just lightly below it. He pulled back and looked at me. "I'm also willing to wait till you're absolutely sure. I didn't come here this weekend thinking I was getting laid. I came here so you wouldn't be by yourself. I knew Jon-Jace was going to pester you till you left. I didn't want you alone while they did what they do."

I smile. "Thank you. Will you stay?"

He nods and pulls me into his arms. "Yes, I have on shorts so do you want me to change in here?"

I just pull back and lay down, turning to face the tent in answer. I hear his bag shuffle and then his movement as he changes his clothes. I feel the mattress move and then he's laying behind me. I turn on my back, and he's on his side. "Thank you."

He looks at me and watches as I turn to my side, still looking at him. I feel his hand touch my face and lean into it, closing my eyes. "You're welcome, Alexander."  
>I sigh and turn my head to kiss his palm.<p>

"Magnus, you coming?"

He smirks and I know he's going to say something dirty. "Not yet, I'm quite fine at the moment though."

We hear a "Ewe" followed by a laugh and my brother going, "He's 25 and you asked him if he was coming. You should've expected that answer, Isabelle."

We just chuckle as we hear them let us know they burned out the fire before walking away. I laid my head on my pillow, still looking at Magnus. He didn't say anything, just copied me.

I raised my hand and moved some hair behind his ear. "I really like you, Magnus."

He smiles. "I really like you, Alexander."

I lean over and give him a kiss, leaving my hand on his cheek. I feel his hand move and push my head closer to his, wrapping his hand on the nape of my neck. I moaned a bit as his tongue licked my bottom lip and let him enter my mouth. A moan came out of him as his tongue danced with mine. I moved to get closer and Magnus laid on his back. I felt his hands move to my hips as I moved to straddle the man in this tent with me. When air was needed, I made the bold move and kissed my way down his jaw to his neck before taking his ear lobe into my mouth.

"mmm." I felt him hum as I continue to leave kisses down his neck. I felt his hands in my hair, his fingers twisting in it as he pulled my lips back to his. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and a moan left my throat as I felt his hips buck into mine. I pulled back a bit and looked at him, a smile on his handsome face. He brought his hands up to cup my face and he smiled. "We should stop before I can't." he whispered.

I nod and move to get off the man with me. He pulls me to him and I put my head on his chest. I feel his fingers massaging my scalp and a sigh leaves me as my fingers start making circles on his stomach. I hear him start to hum and smile as he lulls me into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>And the first night! I know nothing big happened, but I think this was a sweet little filler chapter of the two of them. Please remember to leave comments and concerns below! Once again: thank you Poopsie Pie, I loved your review! :)B<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! Since I have a paper to do this weekend, I am uploading the rest of the chapters for you. I also am getting a small, tiny case of stuckiness because I don't know what I really want Magnus to do. You will see when you get to that chapter. If any of you have any suggestion, feel free to let me know as I have several so you're help will be very welcomed! On with a whole camping day :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I woke up to no one in the tent with me. I stretched and pulled the blanket back, slipping on my chucks. I got out of the tent and found a bush near by, relieving myself quickly. Last night was...nothing like I've had before. It was the first time since losing my virginity to be that close to someone, making out close, and then not finishing with sex. I felt free and knew that 18 year old had everything to do with it. I meant what I told him about not taking his clothing off till he was ready. I put myself back in my pajamas and then turned to find where everyone went. I found the girls sitting at the table eating some eggs and smiled at them.

"We brought our camping stove if you're hungry." Isabelle stated.

I just nod and crack a couple eggs onto the pan to make me some breakfast. I don't ask where Alexander is as the other guys are missing as well. I'm sure they went to shower since the facilities were close by. I scrambled up the eggs and then took a paper plate to put them on. I sat with the girls and ate quietly.

"Did you sleep with my brother?"

I choke on the egg I just swallowed and looked over the dark haired girl I was sitting next to. "No, well technically, but not how you're asking. We don't even do that at home."

She just nods and goes back to talking to Clary about some girl things. I eat quickly and then grab my bag so I can shower. When I stand back up, I notice the boys making their way back to the tents. I smile at Alec, whose fingers brush mine as he heads over to the table to eat. I walk to the shower and hear someone call my name. I turn to see Izzy and Clary and so slow down. I really need to remember I can call them that.

"We'll walk with you." Clary stated with her own bag.

I just nod and walk with them. When we get to the showers, I notice that they aren't gender separated. I step into one of the stalls and strip my pants before turning on the water. The stall was just tall enough to censor my body, but my head was poking out of the top and almost make out the boys at our campsite. I quickly wash up and then turn the water off. I dry off the best I can and slip on a pair of green skinny jeans, going commando as these are a bit tighter than my others. I open the stall and slip my feet into my chucks as the girls open their stalls, fully dressed. I slip on a white tee shirt and then we head back.

"They don't have a way to do hair do they?" I ask as we walk.

"I wish. Jace may let you us his truck bed. We use it sometimes because the tinting on the window kind of makes it a mirror." Clary comments.

I just sigh and sit my bag inside the tent before meeting up with everyone.

"No glitter or color."

I sit next to Alec and take his hand under the table. "No where to do that. I feel naked, Alec."

He smiles and leans in to kiss my temple. "You'll be fine."

I turn to him and kiss him lightly. "What are we doing today?"

He shrugged. "Well, they usually do the couple stuff. Y'know, the paddle boats, hiking trails, that sort of thing."

I look out at the water and sigh. "Wanna hike? I don't really like deep water."

He knew why and so he smiled. "We can. They have some good trails here."

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder while he talks to his friends about what they are doing for the afternoon. Jace and Clary were hiking as well, she had to draw some flowers for one of her classes. Simon and Izzy were going on the boats and then maybe around the eateries for the shops. I closed my eyes as I listened to the guy next to me relax with his siblings. He was a lot different away from the school, I had noticed before, but out here...it was better. When he finished, he pulled on my hand and I got up with him to walk to one of the trails, stopping by the tent to grab my camera. I let him lead me, still holding my hand, as we started through a trail up a mountain. He pulled me to him as we walked, wrapping his arm around my waist. We didn't say anything and we didn't really need to. Somehow just walking with Alec was enough. I smiled as I thought about the boy next to me. I could still feel him on my mouth, feel his tongue against mine.

"Look."

I turned my head as he pulled me onto a large boulder and saw a beautiful view. You could see nothing but the tops of trees and hills cutting through clouds, but it was still beautiful. I lifted the camera to capture it for eternity. I pulled on his hand and sit us down, pulling him to me this time. "Beautiful."

He smiled and turned to give me a kiss. "I come here while they do their things. I use this spot to think about what I want, what my father wanted, and how I was never sure if I could be happy with that. I wanted to share it with you."

I leaned in to give him another kiss and he smiled against my lips. Before the heat could get started, I pulled back though because anyone could walk up here. "Thank you for sharing this."

He nodded and I leaned my back against another rock that was with this one, pulling him to me. He laid his head on my chest and his arms went around my waist, just cuddling with me. Alexander Lightwood was igniting all these feelings and sensations and I knew he could feel it all too. No man, or the one or two women I had, made me feel this way. All we have done is kiss, but it has satisfied me more than any intimate experience I have had up till now. I bring my fingers to his head, running them through his hair, earning a moan as I add a bit of pressure to the scalp.

"That feels good." he whispered.

I hum and don't stop my fingers as they run through his hair. I lean my lips down and kiss his hair lightly. "This is nice."

He turns and smiles up at me. "Yes, it is."

My fingers grip his chin and I keep his face still as I lean down to kiss him. He pushes into me, deepening the kiss and I sigh when I feel his legs swing over to straddle mine. This man knew what he was doing, I give him that. I'm a bit shocked when it's his tongue to ask permission before mine, but I give it to him greatly. We both moan as we let our tongues touch, loving the feeling erupting within us. My hands grip his hips and I squeeze, bringing them closer to me. I feel goosebumps as his shirt rides just enough for my fingers to run over the bit of skin. I don't move my fingers higher, but do rub on the skin that I can feel, loving the way he's now moving on me. I smile into his lips as his hips move into mine, trying to find some sort of friction, I'm sure. When air is needed, I bring my lips down his jaw to his pulse point, lightly nibbling on the vain.

"ugh...Magnus…." he moans out and his neck moves to give me access to it. I smile as I lick the spot I just bit, pulling back enough to blow on it.

"Ah, fuck." he whispers, his hips bucking into me.

He brings my head back up to him, his lips crashing to mine. I pull on his belt loops and pull him roughly down onto my hips, our dicks pushing against each other.

"Alexander…." I whisper as it's his turn to show affection to my neck.

I move my head to let him kiss and nibble, squeezing his hips to push him into mine. I knew we were getting carried away, but it felt to good that I didn't care. I felt his hands on my abs and I had to pull back. "Wait…."

He looked into my eyes, pulling his head back to see me. I smiled and cupped his face. "We're getting carried away. If shirts come off, jeans won't be too far behind, darling."

He lets out a breath and I watch his eyes close as he's trying to calm himself down. He twists off me and I pull him back, his head on my chest like before. My jeans were awfully uncomfortable, but the make out was totally worth it. I feel his fingers lightly running over some skin that apparently was showing and my fingers went back to his head, running my fingers over his hair.

"This is nice." I heard him whisper.

"Yes, it's very peaceful up here." I whisper back.

I smile as he turns his head, kissing my torso before pulling back. "They'll come looking soon."

I nod and he gets up, holding out a hand to help me up. I grab it and push myself up while he pulls. When we're standing, I pull him to me, my lips touching his. "Can I ask you something?"

He pulled back and we started walking. "What, Magnus?"

I pull him back and wrap him beside me, my hand in his back pocket. "Be with me."

He turned his head and looked at me and I saw a smile on his face. "Yes." he had whispered it, but I heard it.

I smiled and stopped so I could kiss him lightly. He smiled against my mouth and sighed. I pulled back and we continued our way down the trail and back to the group. When we got back, we saw they had started up a fire again and were getting out some hotdogs. Alec pulled back just enough to keep my hand in his as we walked up to the table. He grabbed us some sticks and then some hotdogs, letting me know mine was vegetarian. I watched as he set them up and then handed me one to put in the fire. I sat on the log we were at last night and pulled my guy next to me. I was happy he agreed to be mine. He laid his head on my shoulder as we waited for the meat to cook, listening to everyone talk. Clary had sat next to him and he looked over at her drawing.

"It's good, Clary." He commented and I saw a small blush hit her cheeks.

I had to agree with my guy. She was just as talented as her mother, which was saying something. I smiled at her and nodded as she got up to sit back with Jace.

"Is yours finished?" he asked, bringing his up and blowing on it a bit.

I pulled my up to me and looked. "Yes. Got the stuff?"

He laughed. "At the table."

We got up and he gave me a plate. I put the meat on the bun and then grabbed some ketchup and mustard. I put them on and the sprinkled some cheese on top. I grabbed some chips and then a water, going to set back on the log. There was no way I was drinking this weekend. That line was getting smaller while sober, I would hate to see where it ran off to if I was drinking. Alexander was no better it seemed. He, of course, didn't know his limits yet and was learning. I was happy to teach him, but I knew as soon as our skin started touching, everything would escalate. He had told me he was very innocent when the first kiss was initiated at my house. If this worked out, and I fully trusted it too, I wanted it to be not in a crappy tent. Izzy sat next to me and smiled, taking a chip to her mouth.

"How was your hike? He take you to his spot?"

I just nodded. "Very quiet and relaxing."

She smiled and turned her body. I watched her glance to find Alec, who was with Jace, before turning back to me. "Please be careful with him. He's never had anything like this before. Don't hurt him, Magnus."

I turned to look at her and kept my face serious as I kept my eyes on hers. "I haven't either. What's going on with Alec is just as new for me as it is with him. He makes me feel things I didn't know I could feel, Isabelle."

"Izzy."

I smiled, "Izzy."

She leans over and keeps her eyes on mine. "We'll kill you and get rid of the body if you hurt him. Our parents have already hurt him enough."

Before I could reply to that, she got up and went to sit with Simon. I watched Alec talk to his siblings and smiled as I ate my food. I knew that they were helping him out a lot with the last few weeks and what happened in their home. They haven't turned their backs on him and he was really grateful for that, I knew. I smiled at him when our eyes met and his lit up as he smiled. I took my water and drank a bit to wash out the taste and then got up to throw everything in the trash. Alec had pulled me to him while he talked with his brother and sister and I sat on the ground at his feet. He kept a hand on my hair, playing with it as we all talked. I liked that he had to be touching me, made me feel special. I had leaned into him, my arms folding on his knees to rest my head on them. We all asked each other questions to get to know each other till Izzy decided we needed to play drinking games. I pulled Alec up and told them I wasn't drinking.

"You can stay if you want." I _told_ the blue eyed cutie as I kissed his forehead.

He smiled. "Naw, we're walking a thin line as it is. No use in making it blurry."

We all laughed and Alexander leads me into our tent for the rest of the night. This, of course, included more making out before falling asleep, our bodies tangled in each other.

* * *

><p>Aren't they so darn cute! Please remember to leave any comments and question below! Poopsie pie: Thank you once again and know I don't have a tumbler as of yet, still working on that :)B<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**And update number 2, I think I only have one more, but that will be turn around. Hope you like this one! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I woke up to the alarm and stretched my back, thoughts of this weekend and the camping trip still fresh. I closed my eyes and sighed before throwing my legs off the sleeper and sitting up. I stood up and turned to put the bed up so that we'd have room, putting the cushions back on top like always. I had taken to waking up before Magnus so we'd both have time to shower and eat breakfast. I grabbed a pair of slacks and boxers out of my bag and then headed down to the bathroom. Magnus has told me I could share his closet, but I just couldn't share that much personal space with him yet. I turned the water on and brushed my teeth as it heated up. I did my business and then stepped into the spray, sighing as it continued to wake me up.

I hated Mondays because it's always so hard to wake up on Mondays. I quickly wash my hair and body so that Magnus can have his turn and then turn the water off. I dry myself off as well as I can and then slip the boxers and slacks in place before opening the door. I pad my way down, hearing Magnus' alarm go off as I pass his room. I smile to myself as I get to the kitchen and open the fridge. I take out some fruit and cut it up for Magnus' lunch and then put it in a tupperware bowl for him to take. After the first breakfast, I had found out that that man was a vegetarian. He always remembered to get me some meats though when going to the store. I was also glad that I had time to tell Izzy about it because she got veggie hotdogs for this weekend, which I had informed the man before he ate them.

I heard the door of the bathroom shut and sat the bowl by his keys at the door before heading back to get some cereal. I pulled the lucky charms out of the cabinet and a bowl, making sure get an extra for Magnus. I poured my cereal and then added the milk, leaning against the counter to eat it. I smiled when Magnus appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of grey pants and a green dress shirt today with his white tie. His hair had some glitter and his arms were a bit sparkly as well. He smiled in hello as he poured himself a bowl and leaned next to me to eat.

"No shirt today? That'll make class interesting."

I smile and swallow my bite. "Haven't gotten that far."

I turn and rinse my bowl before going to get my shirt. I take it out of the coat closet in hallway and slip my arms through the holes. I turn and walk back to my bag so I can grab a tie and some socks before buttoning it.

"Hey."

I feel a hand on my arm and turn to see my roommate. "Hey."

He pulls me to him and kisses my mouth, his hands resting on my hips inside my shirt. When he pulls back, we're both smiling. "I got used to that. Today's gonna suck."

I bring my hands up to button my shirt,, keeping my eyes on his. "Yes it will. I liked being able to just be with you this weekend."

He kissed me again and then turned to get his jacket. "It's raining, so I'm gonna take the bus. Awe, you made me lunch."

I blushed as he held up the bowl. He came closer to me and kissed me again. "See you in class."

"Alright.".

I watch him leave and feel awful that he can't take his car. I get why, I'm the rich kid and if people found out I took the bus, they'd get curious. I never come the same way back here and always watch out for followers, mainly Morgenstern and Verlac anyway. If those two found out where I went, it wouldn't be good. I tie my tie into place and put my shoes on before grabbing my jacket out of the closet. I slip it on and then grab my keys, phone, and bag to head out the door. The morning passes by slowly, for me anyway. I rather enjoyed just relaxing with Magnus. I never thought he'd ask me to be with him, but I wasn't going to let him go now. He was slowly growing on me and I wouldn't have it any other way. When lunch came, Izzy pulled me over to her table. I knew she wanted to know if we shared a bedroom now that we shared a tent as Jace already warned me about it.

"So…"

I rolled my eyes. "I slept where I always do. Geez, Iz, someone would think you have a very unhealthy need to know my love life."

She smiled. "I know Jace's. You know both of ours. It's only fair."

I turn to look at her. "I only know because you both share too damn much with me. I don't want to know who does what and how, Iz. I'd rather be like the other older brothers and pretend my sister's a virgin, but no...I got the sister who tells me everything."

Before she can answer, I whisper an "I love you" and then get up, going to eat in my classroom. I made my way to the room and Magnus was sitting at his desk on his phone. I smiled a little as I sat at the desk and took out the sandwich I had gotten to eat. We don't talk since he's on the phone and I take out my math so I can hopefully get some of it done and I won't have to worry about it anymore.

"Mag...Oh, Mr. Lightwood."

I look up to see Mrs. Fell enter and look back down.

"He's usually early so I just let him do his stuff. What can I do for you Camille?"

"I just wanted you to know Will left. Did you have a good weekend? Ragnor said you went on a trip with that guy."

I blushed a bit and tried not to show my smile as this weekend popped up again. I was on my last problem as I heard Magnus tell the headmistress that he did indeed have fun and progress was made.

"So, does that mean I get to meet him? You usually don't make me wait this long."

I choked on my water and they both looked at me. "Sorry."

I packed up my book and wrapped my food, putting in my bag also as I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Um, not sure. He has a daughter that I haven't met yet. I guess when I meet her, you meet him."

"A daughter?"

I glance up as Magnus nods, "He's bi, Cam. Surely he can have a daughter."

The bell rings and she gets up, leaving the room.

I lean back and look at Magnus, whose looking at me. I just shake my head, a smile forming, as he winks at me. A kid, he gave me a kid. I take out my notes for this class and lean my head on my desk as I wait for the class to start. Jace sits next to me as always and leaves me to it. He knows I hate Mondays, especially after a camping trip.

"Hey, Lightwood. Where'd you get the new car?"

My head snapped up, looking at Morgenstern. "I borrow it to get here. The old lady I'm staying with told me it was her daughter's who had cancer. Why is it that important?"

He leaned close to me and I leaned back away from him as his eyes held a glint of mischief in it. "Because that car has been to my mom's gallery, Lightwood. Care to explain?"

I just stared him, not wanting to answer the boy. I didn't know what to say and I knew why that car had been to the gallery, the owner was in this room. The last bell rang, thank god, and Magnus made him sit down. I wasn't going to be able to drive that car anymore, Magnus either really. I barely heard anything about the exercise that we were going to be doing the next few days in the lab due to the fact Jonathan fucking Morgenstern was beginning to figure things out. It was going to be bad. Jace was trying to take enough notes for me even though I didn't need them.

"Mr. Lightwood."

My eyes snapped to Magnus, who had a brow raised. "Yes, sir."

"What is the aperture for sunlight?"

I sit up a bit and look at him. "Well, I guess it depends on how much light, Mr. Bane. If there are clouds, it'll have to be adjusted. I usually use the f4."

He nods and goes on, asking someone else a question. I ran a hand down my face and tried to listen. All I could see was getting caught and Magnus without a job. I barely heard the bell ring and Jace had to nudge me. "Bane wants you to stay."

I just nod and gather up my things, making sure I was the last out. I walk to the desk and look at the man sitting on it. "Yes, sir?"

He doesn't move because the door is open and there's still kids in here. "Are you alright, Alexander? You weren't all here today."

I let out a breath and sigh. "Just things Morgenstern said, don't worry about it. He's just trying to get to me."

I could see the question in his eyes and I just smile, silently telling him I'd talk later. He just nods and I head off to History. We had a test in this class and then we were able to leave. I took out my pencil and then waited for the professor. She came in and put the test on our desk, not letting us turn them over till she was through.

"You may begin."

I flipped over the paper and begin to circle the answers about Napoleon. The short answer was a bit rough, but I was thankful we got back in time for some studying. I got up, only about five people left and took my booklet up to the teacher. I nod and then walk out the door. Jace is waiting for me at the car and I sigh. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do?"

I just shrug. "We'll talk and figure it out. Isn't Robert home this afternoon?"

He nods and gives me one of those men hugs before going off. Robert didn't want Jace and Izzy anywhere near me, so naturally he didn't know I went this weekend. I don't really know about Maryse, but she hasn't attempted to correct anything that happened either. I get in the car and drive around town for about thirty minutes before parking in the parking garage. I noticed that I was followed so I only used the elevator till I got to the second floor. I then turned and used the stairs before they were able to see where I went and very quietly went up the rest of the way. When I hit our floor, I ran down the hall and opened the door. I went in and then poked my head out, thankful there wasn't anywhere to hide in the hallway. I shut the door and leaned against it, letting my breath catch up with me. My bag dropped next to me and I toed my shoes off, moving them next to the door. I pushed my bag over as well before moving and loosening my tie. I had just gotten the damn thing off and half the buttons when the door opened and Magnus came in.

"Well, I sure like seeing a half naked Alexander in my living room."

I blushed as he shut the door. "Did you see anyone from school? I was followed today and thought you may have beat me."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm guessing that's why you were spacing today?"

I nod. "Me getting out of your car is getting recognized because you drive it to the gallery."

He pulls me to him and cups my face. "I talked to Camille today and let her know you were kicked out and why. I told her you were sleeping on my couch and if she wanted to fire me so be it."

My eyes get wide and he smiles. "She told me that it was fine as long as I don't get close to you. She understands why you're here and is happy I can return the favors bestowed on me."

I let out a breath, "So, you won't get fired?"

He leans in a bit closer, "Not for you driving my car, no. For this, maybe."

He closed the gap and touched his lips to mine. I wasn't going to complain though because I liked his lips on mine. My hands found the loops of his pants and I pulled him closer to me. He stepped to me and I took a step back, letting him lead me to the couch. When I felt the arm of the couch hit my body, I let myself fall back, pulling Magnus over me. We scooted up the couch, our lips not leaving each other as we laid down. I sighed and moved my head as I felt his lips kiss their way down to my neck, I really like him doing this to me. I pulled his hips back to mine again and moaned as he took over, his hand on my hip to hold me in place as he pushed into me.

"Oh, gods yes." I moan as he licks and blows on the vein that holds my left pulse point.

I pull his hair to get his lips back to mine and push my tongue through to his mouth. We fight for dominance for a few moments before I let him have it, readily so. I throw my head back as I feel his fingers lightly run over the exposed skin between the opening of my shirt. "that feels good." I whisper as he slowly moves his fingers up, his lips making another trial down to my neck. My hips buck as he bites and sucks on my pulse point and I hear a moan come out of the man that's currently on me. I smile to myself and push my hips up to meet his and his head his thrown back as he rolls into me. "God, you do that so well." he whispered as he looked into my eyes.

We keep our eyes on each other as he rolls back into me and my back arches off the couch.

"I wanna see you eyes."

I look up at him and my hands reach his neck, bringing him back to me. "I want your lips on mine." I whisper back as he smiles against mine.

Our tongues dance till he pulls back, his arms extended. We don't say anything, just look at each other. I see his smile and I mimic it. "We should stop, you know." I whisper, rolling my hips back up to his.

"Damn, Alexander." I watch his eyes roll back as he rolls his hips back to mine.

"Fuck." I moan as our hips start the rhythm again.

He looked back down to me as his hand goes under one of my thighs, moving my leg to roll at a different angle. "I thought we needed to stop."

"Fuck, not with you doing that. Damn, that feels good, Magnus."

He leans down and when his lips are centimeters from mine he stops. "How far do you think we can go?" he whispers.

I keep my eyes on his and move my hands to his tie. I don't say anything, just keep my eyes on his as I loosen it and pull it over his head. My fingers make their way through the buttons on his shirt and then I let them lightly trail down his caramel skin that exposed.

"ugh, that feels good, darling." He whispers, his lips still just centimeters away.

I close the gap and right before I kiss him, I whisper. "I want it off."

He touches my lips to his first as my hands roll over his bare shoulders and he moves his arms to let me get the shirt off. He pulls back just a few centimeters and opens his eyes. "Yours too, darling?"

I just nod and Magnus pulls back, resting on my hips. I keep my eyes on his as his hands push my shirt off my torso and I move my hands so my arms can come through the sleeves. When my body is out of the fabric, I sit up and put my hand on the back of Magnus' neck, bringing him to me. When we fall back, his chest hits mine and we both moan at the feeling it causes in us. I feel Magnus' fingers start to climb their up my skin and I move my arms, wrapping them around his torso so my fingers can curl on his shoulder blades and my fingers could run down his back. I feel his hips start to roll once again into mine and I arch my back. "Fuck, you feel so damn good, baby."

I slowly move my lips down his jawline and take his ear lobe into his mouth.

"Damn, Alexander."

He grips my hip and pushes into me rougher than before and my legs widen to let him have better access. The moment is gone though when I feel his fingers on the button of my slacks. "Limits up." I whisper in his ear.

He pushes back and sits on my hips, panting as he looks down at me. I know I'm panting as well, but that's a given and I still have a very hot man on me. He helps me up and then we sit on the couch. I lean over and kiss his gently. "Sorry."

He smiles as I pull back and pulls me to him. "It's alright."

I put my head to his chest and he picked up the remote to turn on the TV. My arms goes around his waist as we get comfortable, still shirtless, and watch Ellen interview some actor before we had to figure out dinner.

* * *

><p><em>And the tension just keeps rising! Please remember to leave a note for me! :)B<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_**And the last update for today! Here is where if you have any suggestions on where you want Magus and Alec to move forward to let me know! I do have some thoughts on why Magnus has money, but if you have any thoughts they are welcome! Now on with this one :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I woke up to an alarm that wasn't mine and jerked, noticing my arm was stuck. I felt something move and then a thump. I turned over to see Alec in the floor. He looked around for a moment and then back at me before blushing and getting up for his shower. I wait till the door is closed and then sit up, stretching out like a cat. A yawn escapes me and then I'm up and walking to the kitchen as I hear the water turn on for a shower. I shake my head and try not to think about what happened. Things were moving a lot faster since the camping trip, not that I didn't want them to. I just didn't think Alec would want to actually take clothing off for a bit longer.

The feel of his skin on mine was like seeing something great for the first time. It was Christmas, Birthdays, and New Years all rolled into one. I smiled as I opened the fridge and took out some cheese, eggs, mushrooms, and tomatoes for a couple of omelets. I crack the eggs and get the going on the big electric skillet I have and then make sure the coffee is going. It's usually Alec who cooks the breakfast so I thought I'd make him some this morning. I hear the water shut off as soon as Alec's omelet is finished. I put it on a plate and sat it at the bar when Alec padded his way to his seat.

"Morning." he mumbled, smiling in thanks as I sat the coffee in front of him.

"Morning." I smile as I take a bite of the food.

We don't talk, just waking up more and eating the warm breakfast. I finish first and then head to my room to grab my things for my own shower, sitting a white button shirt and my blue tie on the bed for after. I take my slacks with me and then shut the bathroom door. As the water's heating up, I brush my teeth and use the toilet. I feel the spray and then step in when it's warm enough, sighing at the contact. I lean my head forward, chin resting on my chest, and let my neck stretch as the water helps to relieve the tension from the couch. I move my neck till it pops and then make quick work on cleaning myself. Turning off the water, I shake my head like a dog wood and notice I really need a hair cut.

I grab the towel and wrap it around my waist and then step onto the floor. Grabbing my razor and shave gel, I quickly...well slowly, shave the little stubble on my face that's becoming noticeable. Alec always leaves just enough stubble, but I love it. Love? I shake my head and rinse my razor, slipping my pants on under my towel. The door opens and I walk out so I can finish dressing. After slipping on the remaining clothing and getting my hair and eyeliner just so, I grab my socks and shoes and head to the living room. Alexander is sitting at the couch, his tie laying on his neck and his body leaned over to tie his shoes. I lick my lips because I can so picture him bending for a totally different reason and then shake thoughts away again as I remember I have to teach today.

My phone rings and I pick it up. "Hey, Camille."

_"Robert and Maryse Lightwood are up here, Magnus. They have some things they are concerned about involving you. I suggest you show up in my office before clocking in."_

My eyes widen and Alec notices as I see the worry on his face.

_"MAGNUS."_

I shake my head. "Did the Lightwoods say what the concerns were?"

Those lovely blue eyes that have grown on me widen with worry and I just keep my eyes on his.

_"Apparently Jonathan Morgenstern told Mr. Lightwood that you convinced his son to do some things. Just get up here."_

She hung up the phone and I just closed my eyes. My job is officially over because I'm not going to lie to the adults. Depending on what they said, I'm pretty sure Alexander wouldn't be able to lie.

"Magnus."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walk closer to the boy in my apartment. "Morgenstern said something. He wouldn't know right? Clary?"

Alec shook his head. "She wouldn't tell, Magnus. My parents are there, aren't they?"

I just nod and I can see the shaking. I pull him to me and wrap him in my arms, trying to get him to calm down. "I have more money than Camille and Ragnor know of so I will be fine. I just really didn't want to sit at home all day bored off my ass, Alexander. Don't think for one moment, I can't support us. I can. I've been working with Jocelyn about renting some of her building for a studio for something to do during the day."

I moved my hands and cupped his face to get him to look at me. "I promise. You can still stay. We don't even know what I'm being accused of yet. If it's sex, we haven't done that."

He closes his eyes and then takes a couple breaths to calm down. "You're right. I wanna help with the studio though. It'll be my fault you're fired so I wanna help you build it up."

I smile and lean in to kiss his forehead. "Already planned on asking you, darling. I'm gonna ride so you can take the car or bus."

"Jace's picking me up. He texted on the phone you picked up for me. He's dow…"

The buzzer interrupted it and it was probably Jace. Alexander gives me one more kiss and then he grabs his bag and is out the door. I grab my keys to my bike, knowing the ride will help clear my head. I strap my helmet once I get to the vehicle and then get on and ride to the school. Parking in my spot, I notice Ragnor by the door. I walk up and sigh. "Do you know?"

He shook his head. "She just told me you'd want company."

I ran a hand down my face. "Probably fired, Ragnor."

"Figured."

He walks with me into the building and to his wife's office. The secretary tells him to wait outside and then ushers me through. Alexander, his parents, his siblings, and Camille are there when I enter. The Lightwoods look highly pissed and Alec looks terrified.

"Sit, Mr. Bane."

"I'd rather stand and know what I'm being accused of, Mrs. Fell. If your husband's outside, it's not good anyway."

I didn't dare look at the boy sitting in chair between his brother and sister, but know that he caught what I said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood believe that you are a little too close to their son, making him believe he has needs that hadn't been there before."

I glance at the father, whose daring me to deny it. "What would those be, Mr. Lightwood? All I have encouraged Alexander to do was take photos."

The students looked to the patriarch of the family, who vain was popping out. "You turned my son gay, faggot. That's what you did."

I kept my composure, but the teens were about to lose it. Keeping my eyes on the bastard, I cocked my left brow. "And how did I do that? I didn't even know he was gay, sir."

He stepped a bit closer, ignoring his wife. "Jonathan Morgenstern told my wife and I that you hit on him and Alec and that you convinced my son that he needed to suck dick and take it up the ass to be successful in photography."

That kid was good, I give him that. "Anything else that has been rumored? Don't stop there."

I wasn't going to yell at him, not till I knew what all that kid told him.

"Are you fucking my son?"

"Dad."

We both turned to look at Alec, and I have never seen that look on his face. He was beyond pissed. "Mr. Bane has been nothing but helpful. He knows you hit me for something. I didn't tell him what. You kicked me out because I'm gay. You can't make anyone gay, you can't convince someone to sleep with you. If he took it by force, do you think I'd be able to handle being his classroom. You can ask Jace and Izzy. They found out three years ago, before meeting Magnus. I haven't fucked him, as you put it. I'm not even real sure you're opinion on it matters."

He was calm, scary calm, while addressing his father. I kept my face neutral, hoping to come out alright.

"We're just looking out for you."

Alec turned to his mother. I knew he was going to lose it and I couldn't do anything to help him. He was trying so damn hard not to cry, not to show them the satisfaction. He turned back to Camille, not looking at me. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fell. Magnus didn't do anything. We've never even been alone unless it's here and the classroom door's always been open for anyone. I'm not real sure why Jonathan is saying what he is, but I haven't slept with him or anyone. May I leave?"

I glanced at my friend, who just nodded. Alexander hightailed it out of there, Jace and Izzy following. When the door shut, Camille looked at us. "First of all. Magnus is very professional in his work. Alexander is also 18 and no longer living with you. If you are so upset having a gay son that you kick him out, why come here creating all this? Why do this to your son?"

"I just want my son, Mrs. Fell."

I looked at the woman next to the asshole and put my mask back on. "Where were you when Robert hit him? Where were you when he was homeless? Where were you? My father is just like you. It took my mother years to find me, take me back in, and to have the relationship we had when she died because of that asshole. Let a bigot control you and you'll lose all your children." I turned back to Camy. "Fired?"

She just nodded and I turned, walking back out of the office. I didn't say anything to Ragnor, but I knew he followed me. I got on my bike, strapped my helmet, and turned it on. "Taki's." I tell him before taking off. I couldn't believe that that man, that righteous bastard had the nerve to come here to start trouble, and his wife just stood there and fucking let him. The short ride was able to calm me down a bit and I knew as soon as Alec realizes I'm not there today, he'll be coming home. I pull in at my usual spot and my friend parks next to me.

I wait as he gets out of the car and then he unlocks the back door. The restaurant doesn't open for a few more hours, but I wanted a scotch. Ragnor doesn't say anything, just leads me out to the floor and I sat at a table while he grabs a scotch glass and pours me some. It's not much, but I really don't want to get plastered. He sits it in front of me and then he plants himself on the other side of the table.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I corrupted their son into being gay and have been fucking him. I wish I could remember the fucking part." I reply as I take a drink.

"You haven't?" I shake my head as he continues. "Camping?"

"Nope. I haven't even seen his dick, Ragnor. Fuck, we just got to taking shirts off last night."

"You must really like this kid."

I smile. "Like you wouldn't believe. I'm positive he'll be home as soon as he figures out I wasn't teaching his sister this morning."

Ragnor leans over and takes my wrist. "You gonna be ok? Camille will ask."

I nod. "I have a lot in savings, just didn't want to hang around bored out of my fucking mind while everyone was busy during the day. I'm good."

He smiles. "Good, I was going to see if you wanted to work here."

I smile. "Nice offer, but I was already talking about renting the side of the gallery that's not used anymore. I hope she still lets me use it."

My phone beeps and I looked down, shaking my head. _"The side is still yours. Sorry my son's an ass."_

"What?"

I look up. "Jocy apologizing for her son being an ass and letting me know I can still rent."

As the openers start to show, I make my way out so I'm not a bother. Ragnor tells me to call him later and I wave as I get on my bike. I get off after parking and then make the way up to my apartment. When I open the door, Alexander is standing there with eyes on mine. I shut the door and sit my things down, opening my arms to him. He _rushes_ over and I wrap him up as his arms lock on the small of my back. We hold each other, neither daring to lose focus as we try to comfort the other. I slowly move forward and Alec lets me lead him to the couch. We sit down, him in my lap, and I lay my head on his shoulder. "You alright?"

I feel the shiver as my breath hits his neck and he nods. "You?"

I pull back so I can see his face. "Better than earlier. You're dad's an ass."

he chuckles. "I know."

He pulls my face to him, lightly kissing me. I know it's not going anywhere because we're both drained from the fight with his dad. He pulls back and stares me.

"What?" I whisper when he doesn't say anything.

He licks his lips and my hands fall to his hips, rubbing the skin under the button up that ended up showing. "I wanna lay with you. In your bed, Magnus." he whispered so low, I almost didn't catch it.

I smile just a tad and then cup his face. I lean forward and kiss his nose. "Ok."

I pull back and he get off my lap. He holds out his hand and I take it, letting him lead me to my own room. When we get there, we both slowly take off our own shirts before we climb into my blanket and lay down. I pull him to me and he lays his head on my chest, his arm around my waist, as I turn on the small TV I have in here to some morning talk show. We don't really pay attention to it, just lay here. I move my arm and gently run my nails over his scalp to help take some stress away and he sighs, turning just enough to kiss my torso. We don't move, and I for one am nervous of moving too fast for him. I feel his breath even out as he falls asleep and I smile, knowing I could get used to it as I let my eyes close with my handsome boy laying on me.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? I know you guys have to have something for this chapter! Again, If you guys have any suggestions on what Magnus' really does since he can't do photography at the moment, comment below! Also welcome and thank you to all the new people! :)B<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all you wonderful people! This chapter is just a small LEMON chapter. No, they don't sleep together yet, but they are getting closer. This is your warning, so if you don't want to read that sort of thing, please skip it. Hope you like it :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I woke up in a comfortable bed and smiled as I remembered what I was exactly laying on. I smiled as I closed my eyes again, relishing in the fact that I was in a bed, under warm blankets, with a very shirtless Magnus. I didn't want to move. I really just wanted to hide from the world. It had been three days since that awful run in with my parents and I hadn't been to school. Magnus understood that I needed a minute to get over what happened and that I was feeling a tad guilty for getting him fired. However, laying in his bed every night was worth a bit of guilt. We didn't have to hide anymore, not really. I mean I wasn't going to confess to the rumors because they weren't true, I wasn't fucking my teacher. Hell, I wasn't really fucking my boyfriend either.

I felt the heat on my body as I thought about the dreams I have had for the last couple nights and smile. I turn to kiss his skin and feel his abs twitch just a bit. I smile and turn a bit more, kissing all over the naked torso under me. I loved his abs. I heard his moan and tilted my head up to look up, he's still sleeping. I go back to what I'm doing, suddenly wanting him to wake up. I poked my tongue out and lick a line that separates his muscle and his back arches a tiny bit, another moan escaping his luscious lips. I slowly kiss my way up the man's body and smile when he kisses me back as I reach his mouth.

I pull back and watch his eyes open. "Morning."

He smiles and brings my mouth back down to his. "Morning."

I move as the kiss heats up, neither of us really concerned with morning breath as our tongues dance together. My legs move so I'm straddling the man on his bed and moan when I feel his fingers make a fiery trail down my spine and rest on my hips. When air is needed, I move my lips down to his neck and to his pulse point, biting just enough to get his hips to buck into mine. I grind back down to him and we both let out moans as our body let go with just instinct. He turns us over so he's on top and I wrap my legs around him as he moves his cock against mine.

"Magnus, please…" I whisper against his ear as he makes a trail of fire down my jaw to my collarbone, licking across it.

"Please what?" he whispers, not stopping what he's doing to me.

My back arches as he moves further down and flicks my nipple with his tongue.

"Please….please, Magnus." I moan as he gives my muscles his attention.

He comes back up to me and his lips are just a few centimeters from mine. "You have to tell me, darling." he whispers, his lips touching mine with every word.

We keep our eyes locked and I moan as he moves his hips again. "Please, Magnus." I moan as my legs widen. I'm not real sure what it is I want, I just know I want him to do it. He kisses me lightly and then moves his lips over to my ear. "Show me, Alexander."

I take his hand as his lips trail back down my neck and move it slowly to my pajamas, I needed him to help me. I just didn't know how to say it. He looked back up at me, questioning me.

"Please…" I whisper, keeping my eyes on his.

His eyes don't leave mine as his hand slowly moves along the waistband and his finger dips below it, causing me to arch into it. "Please." I beg and he leans over to kiss me lightly.

He licks my collarbone again as his fingers go under the fabric and a hiss leaves my mouth as they touch my member.

"Oh, Magnus…." I moan as his hand wraps around me, slowly pumping me as his other hand pushes him up enough to do so.

"Eyes on me, Alexander."

I move my eyes on his and see a twinkle as the sensations run through me.

"Is this what you want? You need my help."

I nod and my back arches as he squeezed me just right. "More, please."

He moves his hand just a tad back up to my waistband and pushes it down silently. I know what he wants and move my hands to help him get the fabric off. When it's down far enough, I kick my legs and they fall to the floor.

"Oh, fuck...more, baby, please." I plead as his hand wraps around me once more, a better angle this time.

My hips starts moving on their own as Magnus starts to leave kisses all over my torso, his hand never leaving my dick. I can feel the coil start to build and all I can do is wither and moan as this man, this wonderful, sexy man drives me to where I need him to. I buck and look down when I feel his lips close to where his hand is and he looks back at me. "Trust me?"  
>I just nod and lick my lips as I watch him. He keeps his hand on my cock, but now his fingers are moving over it slowly as his lips make soft kisses on the sensitive skin around it. I watch, my body wanting, anticipating whatever it is Magnus is going to do.<p>

"Oh gods…" I cry out as I feel his tongue poke out and lick the precum on the head of me, my arms giving out so I'm laying back down on the bed. My hands fist the sheet as Magnus does whatever it is he's actually doing. All I know is that it feels good. His tongue's licking me like an icecream cone and all I can do is moan and move my hips as all the sensations intensify. He puts one of his hands on my hip bone to hold me still before I end up coming off the bed as he slams his mouth on me, all the way down it seems.

"Holy sweet mother of Jesus!" I call out as I feel the warmth of his mouth on me. I feel the vibrations around me as he moans around my dick and my head hits the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Magnus." I moan.

I look down to see his eyes watching me and it's my last straw. I call out his name as I come and watch as he swallows what I give him. I pull him up to me and kiss him, my tongue tasting myself on his, but I don't give a shit. "That was...Thank you."

He smiles into my lips and kisses me a bit softer. "You're welcome."

I pull him to me and he rests his head on my chest. "What about you?" I whisper.

He turns and looks at me. "Oh, I'm fine darling. Watching you took care of my problem. It was hot watching you cum, Alexander."

I know I blushed a bit and he smiled, kissing under my chin. "What do you want to do today? It's Saturday."

I think of what I really wanted to do, which was lay here naked with my boyfriend. I didn't know how far we'd actually go, but I wanted to do things with him.

"Alec."

I looked down to see him looking at me and smile. "I want to stay right here. I want to explore each other and just be us. We haven't really gotten to given everything since we met. I want to touch you, lo-be with you. Just like this and making out, touching. Is that alright?"

He moves and his legs swing over my body. I keep my eyes on his as his hands cup my face. "I would absolutely love to do that. I have to go to a club tonight though. A friend of mine asked me to partner with her and my mom already had one that's been closed since everything. We thought we'd just get that one back up and going."

I nod, happy he didn't seem to catch my little slip up. I knew I had very deep feelings for him, but the "L" word was still debatable even though I know that's what it is. I bring him back up to me and flip us over, grinding into him. "I want to worship you." I whisper as I leave little kisses all over him.

"Mmmm, I'd like that." He whispers as his back arches at my touch.

I smile and kiss my way down to his pecs, licking the curve of the muscle before making a wet trail to his left nipple and biting it just enough.

"Damn, darling." he moans as I suck the pink bud into my mouth.

My fingers move down to his waistband and I look back up at him. "You have on more than I do."

He smirks. "Then fix it."

I keep my eyes on his as my hands move to take off the last of his clothing. I move all the way down and drop his pajamas next mine. I slowly move my hands over his legs, feeling every curve of his muscles as they twitch under me, keeping my eyes on the man laying naked before me. I don't look at what he's got because I'm still kind of nervous about that. I keep my fingers on his as I trail them up his legs and around his knees. When I get to his thighs, I lean down and lick each one from the knee to his groin before I continue making a trail with that muscle back up to his lips before plunging it into his mouth.

"You feel so good, baby." I whisper and he moans into my mouth, deepening the kiss even more.

He doesn't flip us and I'm really grateful for that because I have no clue if I'd be able to continue if he moved at all. I feel his hands in my hair as I move to his neck, marking his pulse.

"Please, Alexander, please…"

I just hum, trying to figure out what it is he wants and feel his hand latch onto mine. He slowly moves them down and I gasp as I feel his erection against my fingers. I look up at him and he's looking at me. "Please...touch me, Alexander, please."

I smile and lean down to kiss his lips as I move my hand. I flatten it out and the run my middle finger over the vein that I can feel pulsing on him.

"Damn, darling….more, please." he moans against my mouth and I slowly wrap my fingers around him.

His hips move off the bed and I slowly start to pump him and I watch as his eyes roll back and his head goes back, exposing his neck to me. I lean down and suck on his adam's apple, causing a cry to erupt from the man in my hand. I slowly move down, kissing his heated skin as I move down his torso. I'm not quite sure if I have enough confidence to actually suck him, but I want to taste him. I feel his hands fist some of my hair the closer I get and it spurs on my confidence. I kiss my way down his stomach, poking my tongue into the hole there.

"Ugh….yes, please, more." he pants as I continue.

I move so my legs are between his and my chin make contact with my hand. I lean back and watch the man as I drive his stick coming undone under me. I watch my hand as I pump him and see the juice starting to leak from the tip. I lick my lips and then before I talk myself out of it, I lean down and lick the juice.

"Oh, damn, Alexander." Magnus cries out as I move my tongue lightly down the vein, moving my hand down to the base. I bring the muscle back up and then suck the tip lightly into my mouth.

"More, please, darling." He pants as his hands fist my hair again.

I look up at him and he's looking at me. "Show me." I whisper and he nods.

I open my mouth and let his hand lead my head, his cock fucking my mouth. I move my tongue and hollow out my cheeks, making sure my lips are covering my teeth so I don't hurt him. I feel him sliding over my tongue, feel his tip reach my throat and relax as he pushes further into me. I never really had a gag reflex and realize I deep throated him when he comes off the bed and cries out my name when my nose hits his skin. I can feel the pulse getting quicker and moan around him, setting his juices off and down my throat. When I sucked him dry, I move back up and he takes my mouth to his.

"That was so fucking hot, darling." he mumbles against me. "Did you know you could deep throat like that?"

I pull back and look at him. "Not really. I did know I didn't have a reflex, just didn't really remember till it happened."

He plunged his tongue back into my mouth and I straddled his hips once more. I had gotten hard again watching him and when he brought his hips up to meet mine, I pushed back down. He pulled my hips down, connecting them with his hard as he let me grind against him till I came once more. I fell down on him and he wrapped me in his arms, both of us drifting off again in complete bliss from just being together.

* * *

><p><em>And a bit of tension is finally out the door! Please remember to leave little comments or questions below for me and thank you for all the ones I have received. Also to all the new favors and follows, I appreciate it. :)B<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all you people! I'm glad you liked the lemon chapter! Thank you to all the new readers, I'm glad you're here. One side note: I made Tessa and Will siblings in this because I couldn't think of a different person to get this point across. Enjoy! :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I woke up to no one in the bed and sighed, laying on my back. I arched my back and put my hands over my head, holding onto the headboard as my back pops. This morning with Alexander was more intimate than I thought a sucking of dicks would be, but totally worth it! I heard a shuffle and looked over to see my lovely boy holding a tray full of fruit and waffles. I sat up and made sure the sheet stayed on my lap as he sat the tray down.

"Looks delicious, darling."

He sat on the other side and leaned forward, kissing my lips. "I was hungry and didn't want to wake you. I meant it by staying in bed, baby."

I took a piece of apple and held up to his mouth. He kept his eyes on mine as he slipped the slice into his mouth, his lips over my fingers as he bit into the snack, his tongue grazing my skin as he pulled back.

"Fuck, darling." I moan as he just smiles at me.

We take turns feeding each other and then I sat the tray in the floor and pull my Alec to me, laying back down and putting the radio on softly. He moves so that his head is on my chest and moves to have the sheet over both of us. I wrap him up in me and my fingers find their way to his head, massaging the scalp. I sigh as his fingers lightly trace the indentions of my muscle and close my eyes, just letting myself enjoy the sensation of having Alec in my bedroom. He turned his head a bit and I smiled, putting my fingers to his chin to keep him in place while I leaned in to kiss him. His tongue asked for mine and who am I to deny that. I opened my mouth against his and let his tongue explore my mouth. He moans and moves so that I can climb on him, straddling his hips. I move my lips down in a wet trail of kisses when we need air and slowly make my way to where his neck meets his shoulder and lightly bite down.

"ummm, baby." Alec moans, moving his head to let me have more access.

His fingers graze my hip bone and I sigh as they start to lightly trace my bone and move closer to my ass with each turn of a circle movement. My lips make their way to his ear and I sigh. "You have too many clothes, Alexander."

He move his hands to my ass and pushed my dick into his, letting me feel his need growing. "Fix it." he moans when I push harder against him.

I let my hand trail down his chest to his stomach, where it traces the nerve ending around his belly button before he lifts his hips so I can remove the fabric between us. I left up enough to get the damn things past his ass to where he can kick them and then look at his face, his lovely eyes looking at mine. "I wanna try something. I won't go near the ass, Alexander, but you will like it." I whisper, my lips just barely touching his.

"I trust you." he whispers and I let my hips roll into his, our dicks rubbing together as we find a rhythm.

"Fuck, Magnus." He cries out as his back arches and his hips buck harder into mine. I hold his hip in place and use a bit more force to push back into him, loving how he cries out my name again.

"You like that, like my dick against yours?" I whisper as I take his ear, licking the outer shell.

"Oh, gods yes. Harder, please…" he begs and who am I to deny him.

I push and grind harder into the man, lifting up so I can watch him come undone. I hear my phone somewhere, but we're too far into it to stop now, so I just let it ring. I feel Alec's hands grab my hips, forcing me to pound against him harder as he reaches the point of no return. I watch as he comes, loving the sound of my name from his lips, thrusting against him two more times before letting go myself and falling on him. He wraps his arms around me and we both lay there, just trying to regain control. I feel him move a bit and so roll over. We both go on our side so we can face each other and I keep my eyes on his as he brings a hand up to put a stray away from my face.

"I love you, Magnus." He whispers, keeping his eyes on mine.

I smile and lean in, kissing him lightly. "I love you too, Alexander. More than you'll ever know."

He smiles against my lips and my fingers graze his hips. We scoot back just enough so we're cuddling again, but this time I'm on him. I trace his muscles and his fingers are running over my bicep. I can feel myself drifting off as my phone rings again. I didn't want to answer, but knew who it was. I reach over Alexander and pull my phone off the charger. "What?" I ask annoyed.

_"You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago, Maggie. Did you forget?"_

I looked at the clock on my desk and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Tess. We'll be there in twenty, still in bed."

_"We? Magnus?"_

I rolled my eyes and sat up, moving to get out of bed. "Yes we, meet me at the coffee place two building down and to the left."

_"Alright, bye, Maggie."_

I hang up and look at Alec. "I forgot about meeting Tessa today to open my mother's club back up."

Alec sat up and got on his knees, moving to me. I moan as he reaches me. "You're not making it easy to leave, you know."

He smirks and kisses my lightly. "Did you really want me to come?"

I smirk and grab his thighs, flipping him back on the mattress. "Oh, I always want you to come, Alexander."

He pulled me to him and my tongue plunged into his mouth as my phone rang. I answered it and before I could even say hello I hear Tessa. _"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FUCKING THAT BOY WHILE I WAIT ON YOU."_

"Yes ma'am." I hang back up as Alec starts to laugh. "C'mon, you shower first. If we go together we're not getting out."

He takes my hands and stands, "Takes you longer to dress, you go first. I'll take the tray back."

I nod and head to my bathroom as Alec starts to pick up our food. I turn on the water and brush my teeth, doing my business, before getting in. I take one of my quickest showers because I know Tess will call again and then she'll be pissed. I get out and wrap a towel around me, opening the door and walking back to the room. Alec finally moved his clothes in here and I wrap my arms around him as he takes out a pair of skinny jeans. He turns and kisses my temple. "I'll be quick." he whispers.

I just nod and watch his fine ass as he walks to the shower. I shake my head and look for something to wear. I take down a pair of black skinny jeans and slip them on, letting the towel drop. I then take out a blue v neck tee and put it over my head. I had just sat at my mirror when Alec came in with his jeans on. I lick my lips and watch as he buttons up a green shirt. He winks as I'm caught and then pulls out his converse and a pair of socks. I smile and then do my hair and face while he takes the sheets off the bed to throw in the washer while we're gone.

I notice he's leaning on the door frame, watching me as I finish with my eye liner and smile, getting up and taking his hand. "She's going to call in about ten if we don't leave."

He just smiled and shook his as he let me lead him out. We get to my car and we pile in. Alec takes my hand as we drive the few blocks to Pandemonium. My mother owned this club with my father and had gotten it in the divorce. I wanted to turn it into a burlesque though. It just wasn't doing all that well and so I closed it. When Tessa called about wanting to start up something here, I mentioned this place. We parked and then I saw Tessa walking back from the coffee place.

"Hey, babe." I stated, giving her a hug. "This is my Alexander."

He blushed as I introduced them. I unlocked the door in the back and showed her around, losing Alec when we got to the big room. He had walked over to the bar and laid down on it. I just smiled and shook my head, leaving him there.

"So…"

I looked over to Tessa as we entered the office. "He's my boyfriend, Tess."

"Does Will know? He told me he was here a few weeks ago."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "He does know I had feelings for someone, but didn't meet him."

Before anything else could be said my lovely boy came in and I almost growled at who followed him. "What in the hell?" I turned to Tessa, who looked sorry.

"Mag…"

"Don't, William, I already told you I didn't want this and now you have Tessa spying. That is my boyfriend next to you. I told you I had feelings for someone else."

William scoffed and came in closer, pushing Alec to the side. I made to go to him to make sure he was alright when Will grabbed my arm. I turned my hatred to him.

"What?"

"You can't possibly be serious, that kid is just that...a kid."

I could feel the anger and saw Alec flinch a bit. I got my arm free and looked at the man next to me. "He may be a kid but his mouth does a hell of a better job than yours ever did."

I saw his jaw set and knew I was going to have to tell him something I hadn't discussed with Alec yet. Will wasn't going to leave it. He got up in my face and snarled.

"Does he fuck as good as I do?"

I closed my eyes, but wasn't going to lie. "I wouldn't know, we haven't done that. When we do though, I'm gonna bottom first."

I heard Tessa gasp and saw the emotion in Will's eyes. I didn't bottom, not since losing my virginity. I knew Alec didn't know what that meant and why it was a big thing, but that wasn't needed to be known. I kept my eyes on the man I felt a strong dislike for. "I trust him completely and want his dick so far up my ass. He doesn't know what you do yet because it's not an issue. I'm dominate in bed, you know this, Alexander is learning some of this. I'm going slow, being intimate. He's not a one off, a fling, he's it for me, William. You need to leave."

He didn't say anything, just turned. He made some facial expression to Alexander and then was gone. I sat on the old couch that was there and sighed. I didn't actually know how much I trusted Alec Lightwood till this very moment. Telling William to get him to back off was one thing, actually wanting that blue eyed sex god to pound into me was quite another.

"Magnus."

I looked up at Tess and sighed. "If that's the only rea…"

"It isn't. I really want to start up with you. I even know some dancers who'd want to dance."

I just nod. "We can start remodeling Monday."

She nods and grabs her things, leaving us there.

I look over to see Alec looking at me, trying to figure out what just happened. I silently tilt my head and pat the space next me, letting him know to come over. He does and sits next to me. He turns so his whole body is facing mine and puts his hands on my face, making me look at him. "I don't understand."

I smiled and lean my forehead on his. "My first time was rough and so painful, Alexander. I don't let anyone near my ass, not even a finger. The man abused me and ripped me every time and didn't stop long enough for me to heal. Because of this, I don't bottom, at all. I'm too scared to."

I closed my eyes and let him pull me into his lap, his arms going around me. I wrap my arms around him and let him process what I told him and compare that to what I told Will. He moved and tilted my face up to his. "You trust me that much? A virgin who has no fucking clue."

I chuckle a bit and sit back, turning to straddle him. "That why. You don't want to hurt and so it'd be slow. It's more than that though, Alec. I have never told anyone I loved them but my mother, Ragnor, and Camille. You mean a hell of a lot and I want to show you that I trust you, love you, everything."

He smiled and kissed me. "Alright, but I think you'll have to show me first."

I smiled and cupped his face in my hands. "As soon as you're ready, my love."

I got up and took his hand, taking him out of the room and the building so we could go back home and lounge around just as we both wanted to do today, just being together.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter! With the remodeling of this place and the new studio in the works, things will be looking up for our favorite couple! Please remember to leave messages below, questions too! :)B<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! I am almost finished with the story for all of you. This is another filler to get to the break and the big lemon! Then all we have is the epilogue. Hope you enjoy this one :)B**_

_**A**__**LEC**_

I couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last week. My parents, Magnus' job, the words exchanged between the two of us only two days ago. It was Monday and I was sadly going back to the damn school today. I didn't want to be there. Jace and Izzy had already told me about the rumors. Apparently I had skipped out with Magnus on his trip around the world. Also, Jonathan Morgenstern was making it his mission to make sure everyone knew I was using the teacher for connections so I could have at least a job since my father cut me out.

I slam my hand over the alarm, not wanting to leave the warmth of the man next to me. He was meeting with Tessa today about the club thing while I was at school and then we were meeting at the new studio that he is sitting up. The studio is for both of us, or he told me anyways. He knows I don't like the crowds and loud music so I will be handling the studio once we get it up and running as soon as I graduate. I was just glad I had a job, a start. I kissed him deeply when he told me. I smile and bring the hand on my stomach to my lips, kissing the knuckle lightly. "I have school, Magnus."

He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm tighter. "Get a tutor, your GED, anything that means you don't have to go to that damn place today, Alexander."

I shake my head and turn to where we're looking at each other. "As much as I would love to lay with you, there's one week till Spring Break and then about a month till I'm all yours, baby. We're almost there."

He smiled a bit and kissed my nose. "Alright, go shower, I'll cook."

I get out of bed and make my way to the shower. As the water is heating up, I brush my teeth and do my business. When I step in, I sigh as the muscles loosen a bit. I wanted to ask Magnus about leaving for a few days next week by ourselves, but with everything going one, I don't know if it's good to leave right now. I quickly clean up and wash my hair before I let my body decide to just fuck it and stay. I wrap a towel around me and go down the short distance to our room, pulling out a pair of slacks. I pull the up and the drop the towel, grabbing a button up and my tie. I

slip the shirt in place and then wrap the towel around me, leaving the shirt and tie open. I find my shoes and socks and put those on before finding out what my gorgeous man made me for breakfast. I lean against the kitchen arch a bit, just watching Magnus work. I loved watching him work in the kitchen. I walked slowly and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his left shoulder. "Smells good." I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks, darling."

I stayed put as he finished, lightly kissing up his neck. "Can we go off next week? No phones, just us." I ask before taking his ear lobe and biting it just the way to make a moan come from the man in my arms.

"Of, course. Did you want to go the whole break?"

He turned around and put his arms around my waist after turning off the stove. I lean my forehead to his and sigh. "Not the whole week. We have lots to do with the club and studio. I just want to be with you, no interruptions."

I watched his smile grow before he lightly kissed my lips. "I'll set it up."

I sadly take my arms from the man with me and button my shirt while he gets out some plates, placing my breakfast in one before he finishes up with his. I take the plate and lean against the sink as I watch him cook his. He turns with his plate and leans across me, eating his breakfast as well. We don't say much else, we don't need to. I rinse my plate and then turn, my hands on my tie. I feel Magnus put his hands on mine and look in his eyes. I drop my hands and let the man tie the damned thing for me.

I smile and give one last kiss. "Love you."

He smiles and kisses me again. "Love you, darling."

We hug and then I grab my bag and the car keys so I can get to school. I park and smile, letting out a breath as no one has realized I'm here yet. I keep my head down as I make my way to my locker and then make my way to English. I sit in my seat and put my blazer over my head, hoping to hide myself for the day. Maybe if they don't see my hair, they'll think it's someone else. I hear someone bang their bag on the desk in front of me and then my jackets off. I look up to see Jace and smile. "Morning."

He sits in the chair backwards and leans on it. "Hey, he's gonna shit when he sees you."

I cross my arms and lean back. "I almost didn't get out of bed, Jace. I just want this week and the rest of term to leave so I don't have to be here anymore."

I see his smirk and roll my eyes. "No, it's not because my boyfriend and I fuck like bunnies. I'm not you."

He full out laughed and then we both jumped as someone interrupted us.

"Lightwood, nice to join the school."

"Verlac, Morgenstern...Nice of you to give a shit."

I see a smug look cross both faces and then close my eyes, attempting to calm myself.

"Y'know it's such a shame that Mr. Bane had to go. I'm sure he was a good lay, too bad he thought less of you."

I just sat there. I was used to the taunts and why they thought now that Magnus wasn't here, I'd jump and retaliate. I keep my eyes on Morgenstern as he comes closer, knowing everyone's watching. "He left you because you suck, no pun intended of course. Is that it? He go back to the men who know how to please him?"

I stand up and lean on the desk a bit. "Why would you fucking care? You sad he didn't poke you while he was here? Is that what this is? You want my dick up your ass, because you just aren't my type, Morgenstern."

I heard the whispers because frankly, I was tired of the asshole. I smirked a bit as the fucker just looked at me, not saying anything. I leaned in just a tad, but still talked so everyone could hear me. "That's it. Jonathan Morgenstern is a fudgepacker, a faggot, gay...I'm sure you're the fucking receiver also, no bite in you. No dominant bone to you."

I could see the vein popping in his neck. He made a lunge for me, but Jace and Verlac caught him as the teacher came in.

"BOYS, SIT."

I just smiled as they left to their seats. I wasn't in the mood for them today and the fact the fucker lied to get Magnus fired pissed me off more than I thought. I wasn't going to say anything, just let it go. He's just such a fucker though, I'm growing tired of it. I leaned back and tried to pay attention what was going on, but I really just wanted to go home. Jace did let me know that our photo hour was now a study hall. That would have been awesome if I didn't have history right after. I could have went home at lunch. I was so glad when the bell rang. I packed up my things and silently hoped that I made it through the day without hitting anyone.

* * *

><p><em>And the filler. Alec grows a backbone, just a bit after all the stress. The next chapter will be up in the next few days, epilogue as well. I'm still working on where I want them to go for break. Please remember to leave me comments and concerns. Also, thank you to all the favores, reviews, and follows! :)B<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone! Ok, so I lied. I thought I'd get an epilogue, but this chapter ended up right where I wanted it to end! I didn't realize this when I was writing it, but this is it. Thank you to everyone who has read and followed, reviewed, and favorited this one. I may take a break from writing because I have a bunch to do for school this semester. If something pops up though and I get it finished, I will post the whole story for you lovelies. Hope you like this ending. :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

Friday, Alec's last day for a week. A weekend at a little bed and breakfast in upstate New York with just us, no phones. We had agreed to keep the phones, of course, for emergencies. However, they were to be on silent or turned off for the better part. Alexander had to give his siblings the information to the B&B because Izzy was worried something would happen. We also had to check in every morning and every evening so they knew we were alive. I am currently packing while Alec is finishing up with classes so we can leave. I felt for my young man this week. We had explored, of course, just a bit more since the pants fell off. Alec's stress has gone up because of Jonathan and the rumor mill. I forgot just how much high school sucks and not in a good way.

I smile as the last bag is in the trunk and then head up to leave some food for the kitty and a note for Camille, who's checking on the kitty while we're gone. I have been hoping that with Alec wanting to leave for a few days that things would heat up quite a lot over the next few days. I wasn't sure if I would top or bottom, but I was willing to do both. I had explained in great detail what the bastard did to me when I was 19 and assured my boyfriend that I would totally make sure he was good and prepared before ever thinking about plunging into him. He's nervous, hell I'm nervous. I also know that I haven't felt a fraction of what I feel for my love, my heart, before that blue eyed hotness was thrown into my arms, literally.

I sat back on the couch as I think about my first day at that school, the day that changed everything for me. Jocelyn and I had the studio up and ready to open when we got back, just waiting on a few back drops that she told me she'd put up for me, making her ass of a son help for causing all the trouble. The remodeling was set to start when we got back as I wanted to be a part of the whole thing. Tessa and I met with the professionals and designers so that we had all that worked out before I left. I would be the one mostly running it since Tessa technically lived in London still, but we both were going to have our own desk upstairs while the dressing rooms and the costumes were backstage. **(AN: THINK BURLESQUE MOVIE)** I hear the turn of the key and look over as Alexander walks through our door. I watch as he sits his bag down and shuts the door.

"You ok?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I hit him today. Just got tired of it. Let me change and then you'll get a very nice kiss and then we can leave."

I nod and watch him walk to our room. I still couldn't get over the fact that we had a room, shared space and furniture. I hadn't lived with anyone before, but I'll be damned if I live without that gorgeous man ever. I get up after slipping my shoes on and grab my things as I hear him open the door to the bathroom. I smile as he wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck. "I'm so ready to get away."

I lean back and sigh. "Me too."

I turn and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you." I whisper as I kiss his lips.

He smile against my lips and then plunges his tongue to meet mine, whispering the same words back. When I need air, I pull back so we can head out.

* * *

><p>We get to the B&amp;B and I go to check us in while Alec grabs our two bags. One was for my extra needs, of course. Alec and I made a promise to be naked and not leave the whole time so we didn't need much clothing. I hold the door for my boyfriend and then take one of the bags. He nods at the old lady behind the counter and then follows me up the stairs to our room. I open the room and we stand there. It's quite homey. The walls were painted a pale blue color and the bed things were a pale yellow. Alec takes our bags and sits them on a small couch while I check out the bathroom. They had a jet tub big enough for both of us and a glass room for the shower. I walk out to see Alec laying on the bed with his shirt off, leaning on his elbows and looking at me.<p>

I lean against the door and smile. "That is a great picture. You look good like that, darling."

He smirks and keeps his eyes on mine. "I bet I taste better than I look. You're more than welcome to find out."

The huskiness of his voice has me ripping my tee shirt over my head and my fingers unbuttoning my pants. I'm in my boxers before I ever hit the bed, crawling up the man that held my heart. "These need to go." I whisper as I lean down and undo the jeans with my teeth. I smile when I realize he has no boxers on and look up at him as my fingers grab his belt loops. He just shrugs and watches me as I pulled the fabric off him.

"We had a deal, baby. Off." He comments, pointing at my shorts.

I smirk and push them over my hips, letting them fall on the floor. I step out of them and then crawl back up my man, my fingers making a slow trail up the skin, nails adding pressure to the inside of his thighs.

"Ugh...Magnus." Alexander calls out as my tongue darts out to lick his delicious head, all of him already at attention for me.

I wrap my hand around him and pump him to get him going and his eyes find mine. We keep our eyes on each other as I slowly help him build to where I need him to be. I lean down and wrap my lips around the head, my other hand keeping him still.

"mmm, feels good, just...like...t-that." he moans as his back arches a bit.

I slowly bring my mouth further down and make sure my throat's relaxed, deep throating him as my fingers slowly make their way to his hole. I have been getting him ready all week, fingering the fuck out of him to get him used to it. I pull back just enough to reach the lube he had in his hand. "Where?" I ask, keeping my finger running around his hole.

"Under the pillow while you were looking around." he whispers and I smile, going back to my task.

I take my tongue and lick the vein that's throbbing causing him to call out and lay flat on the bed. I use both hands to open the bottle and then put some on my fingers as my head starts to bob. I needed him relaxed and constant arousal to get him where we both wanted him to be. I moan as my finger slowly pushes in him and his fingers tug on my hair, fucking my mouth as his hips buck against me. I add another finger and his dick is now at the same pace as my fingers as my mouth and fingers fuck the boy that's turning to putty under me.

"Please, Magnus...please, more."

I look up because I want him to come with me in him and add another finger as I kiss his lips.

"More, what Alexander?" I whisper against him, curling my fingers and stabbing the prostate with each thrust.

"I want you in me, please. Magnus, please."

He cups my face and kisses me. "I'm ready, baby. Please."

I nod and lean back to work him a bit harder, making sure my fingers move to widen his hole a bit more. "Hold your legs back for me and relax." I whisper as I pull my fingers out to coat my dick.

He nods and pulls his legs back, forming a wide V. "Damn, darling, you look so hot. I can't wait to be inside you." I whisper as I move my hands up and down to get me ready.

"Please, now, please." he pleads as he watches me stroke my member.

I lean a bit and kiss each calf as I line myself up at his entrance. "Relax the muscle and let me know if it's too much."

He nods and I line up, slowly pushing in. I keep my eyes on his and his are on mine, his mouth open to breath, making sure he stays relaxed. It takes a few minutes but once I'm in, I lean down to kiss him. "Tell me when."

I take his thighs from his hands and place them on my shoulders, bringing his left hand to my mouth and kissing it.

"You can move." he whispers. "Go slow."

I nod and lean into kiss his mouth as I slowly pull out before pushing in again. He doesn't say anything for a bit and I know it's because he's trying to stay relaxed. I feel his hips start to move as the head of my dick slides agaisnt his prostate and smile. I pull back just enough to look at him and he smiles.

"More, you feel so good, Magnus." he whispers.

I lean in to kiss his forehead as I start to move a bit faster. We get into it and all that's in the room is our moans, our whispers, and the bed hitting the wall as I twist my hips and push in harder with each thrust.

"Damn, Magnus. I'm so fucking close, don't stop...harder, please."

I lean back and put a pillow under him to raise him up a bit before slamming into him, hitting him just right with each hard thrust.

"OH YEA, RIGHT THERE. RIGHT THE FUCK THERE." He screams as I hit just right at the new angle.

I can feel myself building and know I'm about to orgasm, so I take my hand and wrap it around the cock under me.

"MAGNUS." he screams as that does it for him.

I plunge into him three more times before falling from the intense orgasm.

We lay for a bit and then I roll over, slowly taking myself out of him and then spooning him to me. He don't say much, just rest. I get just about to sleep when I feel his fingers running over my half swollen cock and chuckle. "We just had awesome sex and you're ready for more?"

He turns to look at me, straddling my waist and grinding into me. "mmm, darling."

He smirks and leans in, kissing me slowly. "We have three days and I don't want to waste them. Don't you wanna?"

He asked, smirking and grinding harder against me, my cock twitching at the attention. "Your ass has to be sore, Alexander." I moan, my back arching into him to move with his hips.

"Who said it had to be my ass?"

My eyes open and he's looking at me, questions in his eyes. I sit up with him and his legs lock behind me. I kiss him and reach for the lube. "Alright." I whisper against his lips.

He pulls back and nods. "Ok."

I lay down and he gets me all good and relaxed again, letting his fingers work me.

"Fuck, Alexander." I cry out as his mouth takes all of me into him.

My man learned how to deep throat, that's for sure. He moans around me, causing all kinds of sensasions as he inserts a finger, slowly moving in and out of me. I try to concentrate on what I'm feeling instead of what's coming, because I'm quite scared about the finish line. Alec hums as his teeth slowly graze me and my hands fist his hair, tugging it and pushing him back to me.

"You feel so fucking good, darling." I moan as another finger is inserted.

I pull his hair to get him off me and he looks up. "You alright?"

"I need you...please, darling. I need you." I plead and he smiles as the third finger finds it way into my puckered whole.

"HOT DAMN" I scream out as he continues to stroke the inner button that drives us both crazy and then his lips are one mine.

I kiss back hungrily as he pushed my legs toward my chest, letting them rest on his shoulders. I feel him place a pillow and then he pulls back. I just nod to let him know I'm ready and then remember to stay relaxed as he slowly pushes into me for the first time. I could feel the tears, but not because he was hurting me, because he felt like home. When he finally was in, he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Alright?"

I just nod. "You're home, Alec." I whisper against his ear.

He pulls back and looks at me as he starts to pull and push, creating our slow dance back to oblivion. "You're my home, Magnus." he whispers back.

That's when I lose it. I lean up as much as I'm able and pull him to me, plunging my tongue into his mouth. My hips rise up to meet his as a frenzy builds. It wasn't just slowly making love, we did that once. This was claiming each body, promising that this was it. This is what we both were waiting for, this moment, this place, this act, this was all we needed. Just two bodies, swimming in sweat and high on the other as we each rode our way to the end together. Neither of us last long and we both collapsed as Alec finished.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Those words were all that were whispered as we both fell to sleep, just happy that we're finally together without the risk of teachers and students.

* * *

><p><em>And the end! Hope you liked it. Please remember to leave a comment about what you thought! :)B<em>


End file.
